26 Stories In Alphabetical Order
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: For A Rose for me-A Rose for you's alphabet challenge! Most chapters are Ikarishipping! Some chapters are Pokeshipping, Contestshipping & Others! 26 chapters, 26 different stories, and it all happens in Alphabetical Order.
1. A: An Almond Cake

**A is for Almond**

_Diiiiiiing!_

"Come on in!" May yelled from the kitchen.

"Whoa, are you baking a cake or something?" greeted a chartreuse hair teen with emerald green eyes, chuckling at the flour covered May.

"Yup! An almond cake!" she chirped happily, taking off the oven mitts she was using as to put the cake in the oven.

He sniffed at her hair. "You certainly smell like almonds..." he mumbled, giving her a small smirk.

"What are you doing here?" she asked suddenly as she walked towards the bathroom.

He followed her, replying, "I heard you were entering a cake contest." He flicked his hair, then smirked. "Dawn and Misty are entering the contest too."

She turned on the faucet, adjusting the warm and cold knobs until the water was warm, but not too hot or too cold. She looked up from what she was doing, watching the laid-back Drew from the reflection in the mirror. "Oh, really? What kind of cakes are they making?"

"Jello cake for Dawn, a lemon Greek cake for Misty." he answered.

"A Greek cake?" she frowned, thinking about how she should have thought of making one.

"Yeah... some lemon flavor cake I forgot the name of. She found the recipe on some Greek website." He flicked his hair again. "So when is that almond cake going to be done? It smells good."

She frowned, replying sharply, "The cake is for a contest I'm entering Drew, and not for you!"

"Can I have a slice if there's any more after the contest?"

She sighed, "I'll think about it." she mumbled.

She turned off the faucet, reaching for the pink towel to dry her hands.

"Do you think I have a chance of winning?" the brunette questioned nervously.

"You mean the cake contest?"

She nodded, biting her lips nervously. She really wanted to win this contest. The grand prize would be a free trip around Sinnoh, starting at Snowpoint City, ending at Sunyshore City. The whole trip would be paid for along with the fancy hotels she'll be staying in, not to mention the delicious Italian food that was also part of the grand prize. Going to Sinnoh while staying in fancy hotels and eating delicious food has always been her dream. Of course, after becoming the greatest female coordinator the world will ever know.

"Well, I don't think there's much of a chance somebody else will bake an almond cake. So I guess there's a chance your almond cake will win the contest."

She smiled, walking out of her small bathroom.

* * *

"And the winner of the Annual Cake Baking Contest will be... May Maple!" announced the host of the contest with a cheery red face.

"Congratulations, Miss Maple!" congratulated Mr. Smiths, the host, clapping his gloved hands. "Not only have you won the contest, but you've also won a month long vacation to travel all of Sinnoh while staying in showy hotels and eating most luscious food there are! Such as Italian, Chinese, Japanese, you name it!"

"Thank you so much Mr. Smith!" she squaled, shaking the plump man's hand exuberantly.

"Oh ho ho! No, thank you May! For letting me taste that scrumptious cake!"

-----

"I heard you won the cake contest."

"Huh?" She turned around, spotting her arrogant friend, Drew Rosalind.

"You weren't there?"

He shook his head, indicating no. "I was busy."

"Busy? Doing what?"

"Nothing important, I just decided I may just bake an almond cake of my own." He smirked, his face towards the ground though.

"Err... how did it turn out?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably from holding the rest of her cake.

He sweat dropped. "Well... inedible." May sweat dropped too. "I burnt it." he admitted, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

The brunette sighed. "Why are blocking my front door, Drew?"

"I'm not blocking your door."

"Well, why are you even at my house then?"

"To see if any of your almond cake was left." he replied coolly.

"Oh." she said. "Well, come on in then." She unlocked the front door, and gestured for Drew to come in. She furrowed her eyebrow when he didn't move.

"Actually... there's another reason why I'm here, too."

"What's that?" He stepped into her house finally.

She sniffed the air. "Are you wearing almond cologne?!"

He smiled guiltily, showing his white teeth. "Caught me."

"But why?"

"Well, for one, it has a nice fragnance. For two, I decided to wear it since I figured you liked almonds." he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

She furrowed her eyebrow deeper, scowling now.

He sighed, "May, you do not get why I'm here don't you?"

"In fact, no, I don't." she replied tartly. "Why are you here then if you aren't here for my almond cake?"

"I guess actions would speak louder than words." he muttered to himself.

May was about to ask him what he meant but was interupted by a pair of lips on her own lips. At first she was surprised, but then she relaxed, closing her eyes, and kissed him back. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his own around her waist. After almost a minute of kissing, the two slowly pulled away.

"Were you wearing almond chapstick?" Drew asked, tasting his lips.

* * *

**Hopefully they weren't OOC, or at least _too _OOC. I tried my best on this chapter, but I think I failed.**

**Review, if ya want. I don't mind if you don't. **


	2. B: Oops, Blond Dye!

**B is for Blond**

_"Roark, honey, can you go to the store and buy me some honey brown hair dye?" asked a brunette._

_"Um, sure... I suppose I could." the young man replied, getting up to go get his jacket. "I'll be back in ten minutes."_

_"Thanks!" _

A vein popped in the once-brunette's head, her left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "ROARK!" she roared, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Hm? What is it Garde-AHHH! Y-your hair! It's blond!" he shrieked. He pointed a gloved finger at his wife's new blond hair, his glasses drooping slightly.

"A little warning would be nice before you decide to blondify me Roark!" the young grass-type leader yelled, her bronze eyes burning a hole through him. "Our two months anniversary and you decide to turn me blond! What kind of present is that?!"

"H-huh? What do you mean?"

"You gave me the wrong hair dye Roark!" she said, poking her index finger into her husband's chest. "I"m a _brunette_, not a blond!"

"Listen, I-I'm sorry Gardenia! It was a mistake, honest!" he said in a shaky voice, backing away nervously from Gardenia.

"Oh, you bet it was a mistake buster!" she yelled, stomping on his feet with her high heels.

"Ow-ow!" He grabbed hold of his left foot, screeching and hopping in pain.

"Now you have better go back to the store and get the right kind of hair dye before Candice and Volkner get here!" she commanded.

"B-but Gardenia, the store that usually sells hair dye is closed by this time of the day!" he whined childishly to Gardenia.

"Huh? Its only..." She checked her watch. "Eight o' five! Ohh! Candice and Volkner are going to be here any moment!" she screamed in a panicked voice. "What am I going to do?! I can't let them see me with _blond _hair! Ohh..." she moaned. "What am I going to do?"

_Diiiiiiiiing!_

"No! They're here already! Quick, get the door Roark! I'm going to try to find a wig or a hat big enough to cover this up! Quick, quick!" she shooed him off, rushing up the stairs of their mansion house, into their own room in search for anything that will keep her now-blond hair unnoticed.

She hurriedly ran through the piles of junk she had thrown unorganized into the closet, throwing any objects that wouldn't be useful elsewhere. Finally, she found a huge violet hat with a pink ribbon going around it. She glanced quickly into the mirror, readjusting the hat so it showed less blond strands, and brushing off lints that had gotten on the forest green V-neck dress she wore. A minute later she exited the room, walking slowly down the stairs.

"Gardenia!" greeted a gruff voice that didn't belong to Candice, nor Volkner.

"Byron?" she questioned, staring blankly at the dirt-covered miner in front of her.

"There's my daughter-in-law!" The man grinned, opening his arms in a bear hug when he stopped. "Roark, when did you have Gardenia turn into a blondie?"

"Huh?" The red-headed rock type specialist, also known as the miner's son, blushed in embarrassment. "Uh, I-I accidently brought her the wrong hair dye..." he stammered nervously, rubbing the back of his head in ashamement and embarassment.

"I always had a feeling you would go for the blond," the miner muttered, starting to mess with a loose string on the end of his cape. "I never knew you would actually sabotage your wife's hair so it's blond though..."

Gardenia glared evilly at Roark, shooting him a look so frightening, even Darkrai would have enough sense to run away, cowering. Roark gulped nervously, sweat pouring down his face.

"Hey, Gardenia!" came a cheery voice from outside the opened front door. "Happy two months anniversary!"

Gardenia immediately stopped glaring at Roark, daring herself to turn and face the two newcomers, Candice and Volkner. She let out a little squeak, and raised a hand weakly in welcome.

"Huh?" Gasps came from both the blunette and the golden-blond haired guests. "What happened to your hair, Gardenia?!" questioned Candice, her eyes glued to the normally brunette blond's hairs.

Gardenia sighed, shaking her head. "It's going to be a long night..." she mumbled.

"Yeah... especially since I invited all the other twenty-seven gym leaders plus the elite four and champions."

"WHAT?!"

"Uhm, sorry?" mumbled a guilty and blushing Roark.

* * *

**Hm, there's my B! ^.^ And mossshipping fic for the day! xD**

**I thought this one was actually kind of funny. Review or not, I'll update anyway.**


	3. C: Harley and Cookies?

**C is for Cookie**

"Ding Dong! Anybody home?" came a feminine voice as the girlish figure rung the doorbell.

The door creaked as it opened. "Harley?" A young woman with long pink hair stood in front of the door.

"Oh, hey hun!" greeted the womanly man known as Harley whose purple hair was almost as long as Solidad's own hair. "Would you like to buy some cookies?"

"Hi miss!" came a cheery, squeaky voice.

"Huh?" Solidad looked down to see three little girls between the ages of six and eight. One had wavy ginger color hair with freckles, another one had sea green hair that was tied in pigtails and shy liquid blue eyes, and the third girl had waist-long brunette hair with tanned skin and gleeful jade green eyes.

"We have peanut butter cookies, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate chunk cookies, melt-in-your-mouth cookies, honey flavor cookies,..." came the same shrill, cheerful voice that belonged to the brunette as she recited all the cookies she could.

"Now, now Gina, slow down. Miss Solidad can't understand you when you speak that fast." said Harley in a soothingly calm voice.

"Oh, right! Sorry Harley!" the girl apologized, still bright as ever.

"What are you doing here Harley?" Solidad asked curiously, though she was smiling warmly like always.

"I was helping these Gingerbread Scouts sell cookies!" he chirped, pointing to the red wagons filled with boxes of different kinds of cookies.

"Actually, Harley, sir, it's Rainbow Girl Scouts." corrected the shy blue hair girl, circling the ground nervously with her foot.

"Oh, right. Anyway, would you like to buy any cookies? I made about half of them myself!" he told her rather smugly.

"Well, I guess I could I buy some." she said smiling at the cute little girl scouts. "How much will the peanut butter and chocolate chip be if I bought three boxes each?"

"Lemme see," the freckle-face girl scout started, starting to calculate in her head. "Per box it will be ten dollars, except for the peanut butters which cost two dollars more a box. So that would be... twelve times three... Sixty-six dollars, m'am!"

Solidad sweat dropped at the price, digging through her wallet, she finally found the right amount of money for the cookies. "Keep the change..." she muttered as she handed the girl scouts their money.

"Thank you!" The one known as Gina chirped as she handed her three boxes, then three more boxes.

"C'mon Harley, lets go to the next house!" the red-head said perkily, starting to skip around him.

"You three go on ahead Katie, I think I'll go spend a little time with Solidad here!" the purple hair man replied, waving the Rainbow Girl Scouts good bye.

"Here, let me help you with those Hun." Harley picked up the three boxes that had a yellow tag taped across it with the words, Peanut Butter Cookies, printed in cursive.

"Thanks Harley!" Solidad said smiling.

"Where you want me to put these?"

"Umm, how about upstairs?" she suggested. "That way the ants don't get it."

"Okay!" The purple haired man chirped, starting to hum a song, wriggling his hips as he climbed step by step to Solidad's room.

"So how you doing in your contests, Harley?" Solidad asked kindly as she dropped her boxes of girl scouts cookies on her bed.

"Awesome, like always! Just won my fourth ribbon yesterday!" he replied happily, putting down the boxes of cookies.

"One more and you can enter the Grand Festival! I have four ribbons too."

"Oh, really? Cool."

She nodded. "Anyway, its really nice of you to help those Girl Scouts, Harley."

"Oh yes it is Hun! Those girls are such sweethearts! Especially the one named Gina!" he chirped, clasping his hands together.

"I can imagine."

"Mhm! Well, I better get going, Hun! Who knows when they'll come to a house with perverts!" He said as he skipped down the stairs, stopping at the front door.

"Bye, Harley." Solidad said, giving her friend a quick hug.

"See ya 'round, Hun!" Harley then gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and danced out of the house, waving his hand merrily.

Meanwhile, young Solidad, with a pale hand on the cheek he kissed her on, blushed the darkest shade of pink, an even darker shade of pink then her hair, you could ever imagine. "Harley..."

"C'mon Sunshine Girls! Lets go try the next house!"

"It's Rainbow Girls, Harley."

"Whatever."

* * *

**Okay, I admit, the ending was kind of random. **

**Reviews, please. (But of course you don't have to)**


	4. D: Mother's Diary

**D is for Diary**

Silent as a snake, a young raven haired girl who kept who hair in a side ponytail dashed across the enourmous living room, leaving a breeze behind. She panted, looking behind her as she hid behind the snow white wall of the room, her chocolate brown eyes glancing nervously the room...

__

Riiing!

"EEP!" The young eight year old girl yelped, taken by surprise by the sudden ringing of the phone.

She walked into the kitchen and with a _click! _picked up the phone. "Hello?"

****

"Hey Shelly!"

her dad greeted over the phone. **"Are you being a good girl?"**

"Yes, daddy." she replied.

****

"Okay, good. We'll be home in about one hours, 'kay?"

"Okay."

****

"Bye now, we miss you."

"I miss you guys too, bye."

With a single beep, she hung up the phone and continued with her one-person game.

She ran back to her game, hiding behind the previous wall, out of breath. She pretended a shadow darted bye, and ran for the closest room, hoping to escape before the shadow got her. She yelped in horror, as the "monster" ran behind her. She shut the door, panting as she did. She pushed her body weight against it, that way the monster wouldn't be abe to push its way in. She let out a sigh relief as the monster went away, waiting for her elsewhere.

"Hm?" She cocked her eyebrow as she spotted a bubblegum pink book with red hearts on it. "Misty's... Dairy..." she read on the cover. Shrugging, she flipped open the book, flipping through the pages for anything interesting she could read.

"Dear Diary, Today me and Ash had a battle. Luckily I ended up winning..." She read out loud from the diary. "Boring..." she muttered under her breath. She flipped a couple of pages.

"Dear Diary, I had the cutest dream last night! I dreamed I was in a wedding gown, white and sparkly with a diamond encrusted tiara. Yup, I was getting married. And to Ash! It was so cute and romantic! At the end of my dream he was carrying me in his arms and then he leaned in for the kiss, but not before whispering 'I love you my sweet, beautiful maiden'!" Shelly flipped a couple of more pages, coming across a page with a huge pink heart on it with the words M+A 4eva! with a bow going through the heart. She began read the page on the right:

"Dear Diary, Today is officially the best day of my life ever! The man of my dream, Ash Ketchum, has kissed me and let me into the light and into his heart. He told he me he loves me! Squeee!" The handwriting began to get sloppier, from excitement she supposed. "His exact words were, 'Misty, I love you. More than anybody else in the world.' It's just like in my dreams! Except for a million times better!"

Shelly smiled at this, a tear coming to her eye. She quickly wiped the tears away though, turning towards the end of the diary. Soon she came to blank pages. She turned back a few more pages, coming to the last entry in the diary.

"Dear Diary, This is going to be the last time I write in here. Today is mine and Ash's wedding, the big day. I've been looking forward to this day, the day me and Ash become one, but now I'm feeling a bit nervous. I mean, what if something goes wrong? What if Ash says 'I don't'? I'm probably just being paranoid or whatever, but I really just hope this turns out okay. This is a day I would like to remember for the rest of my life, not a day I'll regret for the rest of my life. Well, that's all I have to say. Wish me luck, diary."

The young girl stopped reading. She turned her attention to the right page of the diary, a smile forming on her lips. On the right page of the diary were two young adults, one with a carrot top, one with raven black hair, each dressed in clothes appropiate for someone who is about to get married. The two young adults which looked exactly like her parents...

"Shelly! We're home!" yelled her mom from the dining room.

"Shelly, where are you?" came her dad's voice.

"I'm coming!" Shelly yelled back, a grin glued onto her face as she skipped down the stairs and into the arms of her parents...

* * *

**Eh, yeah... (sweatdrops) so Shelly, Misty and Ash's daughter, spies into the diary of her mother. XD;;**

**Also thanks everybody for the wonderful reviews!! :D**

**Review if you want to :)**


	5. E: Everything To Her

**E is for Everything**

Every thought was about him.

_If only he would think of me..._

Every smile was for him.

_In hopes he would smile back at me..._

Every hope was directed towards him.

_Because I want to be the one to change him, but for now I could only hope..._

Everything I do, feels as if I'm doing them for him.

_Every contest, every outfit, every skill and strategy, just in hopes he'll be there to watch me win... or lose._

**Five years later....**

"Lopunny, ice beam then dizzy punch!" demanded the blue-hair coordinator named Dawn.

"Punnnn!" the feminine-shaped rabbit pokemon cried, a ray of ice starting to shoot from her mouth, covering her target, a big rectangle shaped boulder that stood straight up, with about ten inches of ice.

"Lopunnny!" it cried again as it started punching the ice with its ears, sending chips of it everywhere.

"So how was that?" the coordinator asked eagerly, her hands folded in excitement, her blue eyes big with eagerness.

"Hm, it was fine I guess." answered a gruff male voice. "It was a nice combination to use in a contest, it would also be a good move to use against Candice when we get to Snowpoint City."

"Really?" Her eyes shone. "Awesome! I'll have my fifth ribbon in no time along with my eight badges!"

The purple hair teen gave a small smile at the blue hair girl. "What made you choose to become a trainer along with a coordinator, anyway?"

"Huh?" The girl blushed, scratching her head uneasily. "Oh well, I think you know why..."

She sat down on a log, twiddling her fingers in embarassment. He sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Why?" he asked again, even though she was right; he did know the answer to his question.

She blushed a darker shade of red. "You know exactly why! You're just trying to embarass me!" she accused, looking down so he couldn't see her cherry red face.

He shrugged. "Tell me why anyway."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because its embarassing!" she whined, standing up to face him.

He stood up too, smirking at her. "Tell me why and I'll tell you why I agreed to train you."

Her pale face once again turned red. Grudgingly, she answered, "Because I wanted to travel with you..."

He smirked, not quite a mocking one though.

"So what is it you were going to tell me?" Dawn asked, sitting down on the log again.

"Give me your hand." he told her softly, staring into her midnight blue eyes.

"Err, okay..." She put her hand in his. He closed his around her, squeezing it slightly as he pulled her to her feet again.

"Uh..."

"Well, what I was going to tell you is something you should already know."

"Tell me anyway." she asked in a quiet voice, her blush spreading across her nose and cheeks.

He pulled her close, her body close to his. He leaned his head so he could whisper in her ears, "Because you're everything to me Dawn. Believe it or not, I may be cold, but I still have a heart. And I don't want to lose you to any guy there is. I love you."

A giggle escaped Dawn's throat. "I love hearing you say that, because you mean everything to me, too."

He smirked, and pulled his body away from hers. "I'm not kissing you this time though."

"Huh?" Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together. "Why not?!"

"You may mean everything to me, but I'm kissing you with the bunny watching." Paul replied coolly, pointing to her Lopunny, who had a curious look on her face.

Dawn's eyes shifted slowly to her pokemon, holding out a red and white capsule called a pokeball to return her. "Old grouch," she muttered under her breath. "won't kiss me just because Lopunny's out..."

* * *

**Ending sucked, sorry! Couldn't think of another way to end this story! T.T**

**Anyway, sorry for the OOC Paul. It's hard to keep him in-character when the chapter is suppose to be romantic. Haha can you just imagine Paul actually saying that to Dawn though in the anime? That would be so cute and funny(ish)! xD Also I got this idea based off of a dream I had where Paul was helping Dawn with her contests. (Paul help Dawn in contest? Crazy, am I?)**

**Reveiw please.**


	6. F: Cinderella's Freedom

**F is for Freedom**

_Every night she dreamed for the same thing: Freedom. The scars and fresh new cuts carved into her skin were starting to become an unbearable pain, one of the cuts always reopening on her, even after she tried to fix it. She dreamed of the day when her Prince Charming would save her from this... life. This miserable life. If only that Prince Charming would come sooner..._

* * *

He just sits there. He sits there just so _irritably_ calm! How can he just sit there with such as calm and relax face when I'm on my KNEES scrubbing HIS floor, getting WHIPPED by some RETARDED snooty man who thinks he's so TOUGH AND SMART! And _he_ just sits there so calm, as if he doesn't care that my life is miserable!

What am I? Cinderella? If this is suppose to be a fairytale then where's my happy ending, huh?! Why did I have to be Cinderella? Was Cinderella as tortured as I feel right now?! My life is probably in fact one-hundred times WORSE than Cinderella's! Yet, _Prince Charming_ over there lives the life of luxury in MY house, with MY fortune, watching as I have MISFORTUNE! To think I once _liked_ that guy!

I glowered at the floor as I scrubbed away at the stains, unable to get the sticky crap off. Frustated and angered, I began to scrub harder. I winced as the whip the "bean" (which is the nickname I gav him since he's shaped like one), whipped me in the shoulder. Again. I saw the purple hair teen with the ponytail wince, obviously wishing his dad would stop whipping me as he always does. Yet, his brother just stayed where he was, that _irritably_ calm look on his face. Even more angry and frustated than before, I scrubbed harder, the sticky substance finally starting to come off.

"After you're done maiden, wash the dishes, scrub the toilets, and cook dinner." Beans ordered, shrugging into his black leather jacket.

"Yes, _father!_" I growled through clenched teeth. Another crack from his fearsome whip and another scar I'll be wearing tonight.

I heard the door shut as he and his oldest son, Reggie, left for work.

I squeezed the sponge in my hand tightly, anger soaring through me like a staraptor taking flight. I just stood, or sat, whatever it was, on my knees, in my white apron with the sponge in my hand, anger soaring through me. If it wasn't for all my tears dried out long ago, angry tears would also be flowing freely from my eyes.

Ha. Freely. Like there's any freedom in slavery and abuse.

Where was my freedom? What happened to it? Did it just blow away in the wind the moment my mom married that terrible man?

"Get back to work."

The voice surprised me. It was the first time he talked to me. Never once during the two years we've been known as _brother and sister_, had he talked to me. In a way it was sort of forbidden by their dad. _My dad. _My sinister, abusive _step_-father.

I stood up, shaking slightly as I did from being on my knees all day. "No." I growled through clenched teeth, a fire roaring in my cerulean blue eyes.

"Would you like me to call back my father?" he threatened.

From my memory I heard snapping, and felt the sharp sting of the whip hitting me. All my scars began to sting, but I didn't wince. I was used to pain by now it seemed. I knew I wasn't entirely used to it, but it was enough not too wince everytime the scars began stinging...

In my head, I saw my escape... The sweet escape... I could run, and run, and run... Run until I was free. Finally free.

I shook the thought away. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I was never sure why I wouldn't let myself run away from this place when I knew I could. It was as if some... _force_ held me here, forbidding me to leave. It's... a mystery why, a mystery that just couldn't be solved... Even by me.

"Call _your_ father, see if I care." I growled, fists clenched, that fire still burning.

He stopped pressing the numbers on the phone, and muttered, "Obviously you haven't learned your lesson."

A vein popped in my head and I felt myself snap, lose control. "WHAT LESSON?!" I yelled, tearing the sponge in my hand apart. "I wear rags, I eat slop, I'm treated like some misbehaved pokemon and I have no life! I'm a slave, I have no freedom! What lesson am I supposed to learn, huh?! That obedience comes with scars? That misbehaved girls like me have to do what they told without question unless they want to be whipped?"

He hung up the phone with a beep, and smirked slightly, his eyes closed as he did so.

A flame burned in my chest at that smirk.

"What's the thing you want most in life, and I'll give you it."

For once, I was off-guard. "Huh?" I stuttered, my eyes revealing my confusion. "Freedom. I want to be free. That's the thing I want most in life." I said softly, my eyes stinging at the painful wish.

"What's the second thing you want in life?" he asked next.

Somehow, his voice was soothing. An antidote to my anger...

I thought for a second. "To be loved." My voice broke, and I felt my body sway, my stomach lurch. I groaned, holding my stomach in pain as I fell to my knees.

"I can give you both."

He was lying. He had to be. As I struggled to stand up, I growled in a hoarse voice, "How can you?" I looked up, finding myself unprepared once again. I bit my lip as blood rushed to my face, and I looked away, that way I wasn't staring into his coal black eyes...

He grabbed my arm, helping me stand up. I swayed again, my head spinning. "H-how?" I asked again, forcing myself to sound annoyed. I winced as he touched the fresh-cut his father gave me earlier. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"How?" I asked again, feeling annoyed for real this time.

"By running away together."

My heart stopped.

Run away? I tried to run away many times before, but I just couldn't run away. The force would keep me here, keeping me a slave here in this... jail-like place.

Yo-you're joking. Are you? Are you... joking?" I looked up. I winced as his dark eyes stared back into my cerulean ones.

His eyes hardened. "I'm not joking," he growled, pushing me towards the stairs. "Now get dressed into some decent looking clothes, and put on some makeup to cover up your scars and bruises."

Ten minutes later I was dressed in my best clothes: a once pink dress, now faded and cut to look like a shirt, and old jeans that I had just recently cut above the highest hole to make it look like shorts. I have also covered up the bruises on hmy face with white powder and some blush that were once my mother's which I hid in my bedroom, or attic, before they took would be taken away. I hid the bruises and scars on my legs and arms with the same white powder.

I walked down the stairs, suddenly feeling tired and beat up. I felt an arm wrap securely around me as I got to the living room which was where I last saw Paul. I felt my eyes slipped, but forced myself to stay awake. I felt rays of sunshine on my skin as he walked me outside and into his car. I kept my eyes closed, feeling shy from nature since I haven't been outside for what felt like eons.

"Where are we going?" I mumbled, barely awake now.

"Somewhere my dad can't find us..." He said, his arm still wrapped protectively around me. He started the car, the engine roaring to life.

"Thank you." I mumbled under my breath, struggling to stay awake as I leaned on him.

He pushed blue strands of hair away from my forehead and tucked them behind my ears. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "You're welcome..." he whispered.

I closed my eyes, and for the first time since before my mother's death, a smile tugged at my lips. And for once, I dreamed of something entirely different than freedom, for I now had that. Instead, I dreamed of Paul, I dreamed of him holding me securely in his arms, never letting go...

Freedom.

I was finally free...

* * *

**_Whew! This was the longest chapter I wrote so far for this story! Dx_**

**_And yes, another ikarishipping chapter. I couldn't think of another shipping to use, and I was half-way done when I started considering that I could have done Rocketshipping. I didn't feel like redoing my work, so I just finished this. Hoped you like._**

**_Review now, please._**


	7. G: Green With Envy

**G is for Green**

Green hair.

Green eyes.

Green clothes.

Green with envy.

Yup. You guessed it.

It was the one and only Drew on St. Patrick Day, wearing a forest green shirt with the words 'Green Day' on it with the face of the lead rocker sketched in black over a long-sleeved black shirt and also wearing black pants, and oh, to add more green, green socks and blsck-and-green shoes. He glowered at the arm which was around May's shoulder, green with envy at the man making May laugh right now.

The dude with the _white_ hair.

The dude known as _Brendan._

The dude known to be Professor Birch's _son._

_"Eat your greens Drew, they will make every girl fall for you."_

"Liar." He grumbled to himself as he continued glaring daggers at Brendan.

_"Hey, May, what's your favorite?" _

_"Oh, well, um... green._

_"Oh really?" He flicked his hair, smirking at the blushing May. "Why so?"_

_"Well, I lot of people like green. It's just a... pretty color I guess."_

"Doesn't seem like your favorite color is green..." He whispered as he entered his pre-algebra class. "Looks like its white."

The bell rang for class to start, students starting to scurry to their desk before the teacher entered.

"Hey May," Drew grumbled grudgingly. "You're not wearing green today." He pinched the flab of her pale arm.

"Ow, hey!" She slapped his hand away, glaring at him angrily. "I am to wearing green! See?" She stood up, gesturing to her pale green green with shiny and glittering clover on it. "Plus, my shoes have green on them, not to mention my jacket!" He looked down, seeing she was in fact wearing forest green shoes with a shiny green plastic clover clipped on, and her green jacket hanging limply off the big wooden table.

"Oops, sorry." he muttered, not really feeling sorry at all.

May frowned, noticing his indifferent, even sour attitude. "What's with you today?"

He ignored the question, instead asking his own question, "Why were with Brendan Birch today?" Obviously he was trying to sound as if he didn't really care for the reason, but failed miserably.

"Oh! Is this what this is about? Brendan is just a friend, we're neighbors now. He just moved next to the empty house nearby yesterday." she replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Hum, the teacher is late today. Maybe we have a sub."

"Arceus May, you make it sound as if I'm jealous of him." He said casually, though of course he was jealous of Brendan.

"Aw, cheer up Drew! It's the day of the green! Not many people get days to celebrate their hair color, ya know!" May said, punching him playfully on the shoulder, earning himself a glare.

After seeing the hurt look on May's face he softened his glare, his face soon twisted into a confused, questioning look. Hesitantly, he questioned, "You don't like him... do you?"

May blinked, and slowly her lips formed into a grin. "Aw, c'mon Drew! You knew my favorite color will always be green!" She ruffled his hair playfully, getting a few laughs out of Drew. "So, what's YOUR favorite color?"

With thinking, he blurted out, "Red."

"Oh, really, why?" she asked, not noticing anything.

The real reason was because she always wore red, her second favorite color. He shrugged, answering in a carefee voice, "It's just a neat color."

"Yeah, it really is a neat color."

"So... why do like green?"

"Huh?" She looked up from the red string she was messing with on her shirt and looked at him. "A lot of people like green. Its just a pretty and unique color. Half the world is probably green anyway."

"Half the world is water."

"Well, a lot."

"Is that the only reason though?" He looked at her face, noting her face was a pale pink.

She nodded. "Yeah."

Silence.

"A-actually, there's another reason." May stumbled, dusting off her red satin vest.

Drew nodded, signaling for her to continue.

She took a deep breath, her pink face turning a darker shade of shell pink. "I-its becuase of - "

"Sorry, I'm late class. I had a meeting and - " Mr. Stuart, a round teacher with a bushy caterpillar-like moustache apologized in his muffle, buisness-like voice, dropping a pile of paper on his wooden desk.

"Tell me after class." Drew whispered as the teacher apologized continually.

May just nodded, her pink face slowly turning back to its normal pale color.

* * *

"U-uh, Drew! W-wait up!" May yelled as she ran to catch up with Drew.

"Hm? What is it May?" Her face was shell pink again, gradually building up to the shade of a raspberry.

"W-well, do y-you remember that um... thing w-we were talking about in class?" Her face turned darker as she stuttered these words, hugging her books even tighter to her chest.

He noticed for the first time that day she had took the time to streak her hair a forest green. A loose strand of the green streaked hair fell onto her sweaty forehead. He brushed the strand aside, tucking it behind her ear, causing May to blush even harder. "Yeah?"

"Well, I-I wanted to say..." she hesitated. "That the other reason why I like green is well, uh..." she mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?" She blushed a deeper shade, if possible, and mumbled in a clearer voice, "Because of you."

He stood there in silence for a moment. Not from shock though, rather instead from trying to understand what she meant and what she was trying to say. "Ohh!" He said at last. "I see! So my green hair is an inspiration for choosing your favorite color, eh?" He flicked his hair and winked at her teasingly.

"D-Drew!" She slumped against a locker, hanging her head in disappointment. "You can't possibly have not gotten what I meant!"

He stopped grinning at her and raised an eyebrow. "You mean you were serious?"

She looked up, resting her chin on her arms which laid folded on her knees. "Uh-huh. Why would I not be?" she mumbled.

He stood there for a moment, then reached down and pulled May up who groaned in protest. "So you're favorite color is green because of... me?"

She nodded shyly, avoiding eye contact.

"It almost makes it sound as if..." She nodded again, that brilliant blush coming back.

"I-I better go," she mumbled awkwardly, shifting her red backpack to the other shoulder. "I-I mean, you don't feel the same way obviously..."

Before she could anything more, he cupped his around around her mouth then pulled her closer. He pulled his hand away, leaning in, his lips now tasting hers. He pushed her closer to the locker, pressing his lips even harder onto hers. May's eyes drifted close, her arms now around his neck as she kissed back. A minute passed and the bell rang, finally they pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes, panting heavily. They leaned in, about to kiss again when Mr. Humphrey, the bald principal barked, "Hey! Get back to class! This isn't kissing hour!"

Surprised, the two jumped slightly. After the principal left the two laughed, and once again they kissed, May's arms around Drew's neck, Drew leaning on the green lockers...

* * *

**_Whew! Sorry that took so long!_**

**_Green with envy. That's an idiom right? Or was it the Green hand of envy? I dunno, honestly that part was the main reason it took me so long to get this chapter done. Anyway, review please. ALSO, thanks for everyone who had reviewed last chapter or this story so far! Also thanks everyone who had faved or alerted this, THANK YOU and sorry for not replying back to any of the reviews! I've been really busy so sorry! And don't worry, I'm already done with the next chapter so I'll either post it tomorrow or Friday. Again, REVIEW! (If ya want)_**


	8. H: Personal Hell

**H is for Hell**

Dating Jessie was his own personal hell. Their love was a passionate burning that just got bigger and bigger, sort of like a fire when its fed wood or paper. Except we're talking about _hell. _Jessie was Satan, but also the most beautiful angel there is.

Jessie was fiery; she could make the stronger and most scary pokemon cower in fear of her anger. Despite that though, she was sweet. Afterall, she's still a girl and surely even someone that badly tempered still have a heart. Afterall, she dated, loved and soon to have married the man of her life, so she must have a heart, right? You do need a heart to love, don't you? So she did have a heart...

* * *

"James, what is your definition of hell?"

* * *

"Hey, James, what do you think hell is like?"

* * *

"What do you think hell would be like, James?"

* * *

He answered the questions all the same: "Living with Jessie."

"Hum, really?" The man chuckled darkly as he pet the soft coat of his persian. "That's what you think hell is like? I'm sure Jessie would love hearing that."

"Uh, I guess..." James answered uncertainly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

**xXx**

"What?" The cat pokemon laughed, rolling and kicking his legs up in the air as he continued laughing. Soon enough the pokemon was holding its side and wheezing, though still managing to sound as if it was laughing. "I would love to hear Jessie's reacdtion to that!" The pokemon meowed, wiping a tear of laughter from its eyes.

"I don't really see what's so funny about it." Jame grumbled.

**xXx**

"I'm sure your wife-to-be would love hearing that remark." came the hushed reply of his mother as she fanned herself.

"I'm sure the kid isn't serious, now honey." her husband reassured.

"He better be, with the money we're paying for this wedding..." the mother grumbled, letting out a puff of air.

* * *

"James, what... do you think there's such a place? I mean, a place like hell?" Jessie asked quietly.

"There must be." was his whispered reply.

Jessie nestled closer to James, shivering as she stared up into the countless silver glittering of stars. "What do you think its like?"

"You mean hell?"

"Mhm."

"Like living with you."

"Oh... Wait a minute, WHAT?!" she got up angrily, glaring at her fiancé with such intensity that you could just feel her rage. "What do you mean hell is like living with me?!"

"Well, yeah. Hell as I imagine is filled with flames, much like you. Its a place no one wants to be, and nobody wants to around you when you're angered. Well, except for me." James explained, actually starting to feel sort of nervous and embarrassed.

Jessie blinked. "What?"

"You are the place nobody would dare to venture without enough courage because they're scared of you and your anger. Though you are also like the flames that shoot up from the ground, hot and passionate, with anger that scorches anything that dares face you. But like you, the flames are quenched and can die out with just the right stuff. You are hell's angel, that angel that burns and scorches, but still loving and sweet. The angel that was heartbroken many times before, the angel that was patient enough to wait for the right guy to come around." Okay, now he was feeling like one of those guys who said something sickly sweet and gushy.

"Aww, that's so sweet James!" Jessie whispered, wiping away a tear from her dark bue eyes.

James blushed, managing a smile for his wife-to-be.

"Though I'm still sort of pissed you think of me as your own personal hell, James." Jessie stated, glaring just slightly at the blue hair James.

James gave his fiancée a quick kiss on the lips, smiling sweetly at her. "If you want I can be _your_ personal hell."

Jessie laughed at this. "James, dear, you're more a heaven's angel than a hell demon." She kissed him, showing him he was forgiven.

* * *

**_Cute was it not? xP This probably could almost worked for the Fire one too. Hoped you like it._**

**_Now review!! (Or else! xDD)_**


	9. I: Rumors About Immortals

**I is for Immortal**

_(Beware: Dawn is like the next Britney Spears in this chapter xD Also beware of **possible** tampering with songs)_

* * *

She had fame, fortune and the looks. She was immortal. Did she really need anything else? ...Well, maybe somebody to actually love her for her, and not for her money.

* * *

"Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,

Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby," she sang, dancing around in what her manager calls an outfit.

She wore black shorts that barely even covered her ass with fishnets and high heels so high she was lucky she didn't trip and break her neck while dancing. Along with the shorts and fishnets she wore a tight black buttoned up tank top that didn't even pass her belly button. Her hair was being blown back by the fans that were on, having her mightnight blue hair blow wildly in her face.

Dawn Hikari.

That's who she was. Rich, popular, sexy and every man's dream girl.

"Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just-just what you are-are,

Boy don't try to front,

I-I know just what you are-are," she sang. Squat, spin, flip hair, sing, squat, spin and wink. Repeat, repeat.

But everytime she tried to find love, she failed. She needed more than a cute guy with charm, or a hot guy with a sexy attitude. They were all the same kind of guys, she always met the same two types of guys: The nice ones that were just too good, just too nice for her to truly love them. And then there was the ones that just dated her because she rich and famous...

* * *

"What's your type of man, Dawn?" An interviewer with honey blond hair questioned, holding the microphone close to Dawn's mouth so she could answer.

"Oh, well. I'm not completely sure yet." She smiled, chuckling slightly. "I'm just looking for a man that is sweet but also has a backbone." she answered honestly.

"Have you met that dream guy, yet?" The honey-blond interviewer asked, her sky blue eyes widening in curiosity.

She chuckled again. "Well, no. I mean if I did I would know what my type actually is."

"Hm, you make a point. When, or _if, _you find your dream man do you plan to start a family with him?" she questioned, taking out a pen and a small notebook pad with her free hand from her khaki colored handbag.

"Well, after of course getting married I would _love _to start a family!" she replied in a cheery voice.

* * *

"Is it true you're doing a music video with Dawn Hikari?" A chestnut interviewer with emerald eyes asked, literally shoving the microphone in Paul's face as she fastwalked to keep up with him.

He glanced at the interviewer then replied in an indifferent voice, "Yes, I am."

* * *

"Arceus, what is taking him so long?!" Dawn groaned, pacing anxiously around the studio. "Even I don't take this long to show up!"

"Dawn, dear, in case you haven't noticed, Paul is like the male version of Britney Spears! He's immortal! Even when he's dead and his grandkids are gradparents he will be remembered!" Her director exclaimed.

Dawn didn't reply with words, instead she replied by glaring at her director so menacingly even Darkrai would have enough sense to be within one hundred yards distance of her.

"Of course," her director said, unfazed by her death glare. "You're immortal yourself."

"I swear though," Dawn said through her teeth. "If he doesn't get here in -"

"He's here!" Somebody from the set called out.

"Oh, goody. Now I won't have to murder him." Dawn muttered, brushing a strand of blue hair from her face.

"C'mon, Dawn! We really should have been putting on your makeup when waiting for him." Her director said, leading her to a red chair outline in gold her last name.

"Alright," she said, glancing at the new huddle of hair stylists and makeup artists as they got the immortal man ready for his shoot before taking a seat so she could get ready herself.

* * *

"Was is the music video about?" An interviewer with black curls questioned.

"Is there any meaning behind the video?" An other interviewer with long, straight purple hair asked.

"When are you going to be finished with the music video?" A pink hair interviewer asked this time. All of them held their microphone to Dawn's lips as they waited for her to answer.

"Oh, well I suppose I can tell you a little about the music video." she said, flipping back her hair. "Well, no, there's no real meaning behind it. We already finished it; the music video will be aired in about a week. And, um... well, the video is about two different people. They are both in high school, they go to the school's masquerade ball and dance together. It has sort of a Cinderella theme." she explained.

"Can you explain the characters of the videos? What's their personalities, etc...?" The curly hair interview asked, shoving the microphone again in Dawn's face.

"Can you maybe tell us a few lyrics of the song?" asked the pink hair questioner.

"And is there any sort of kiss in this music video?" questioned the last interviewer.

"And what was working with Paul like?" The pink haired interviewer added.

"Is there any romantic relationship going between you two -"

"Oh, no, no! Of course there is nothing romantic going between us! And um, working with Paul? I guess it was... nice." she answered uncertainly. "Sort of grumpy though, I admit. And the characters...? Well, the girl is suppose to be portrait as cheery, optimistic, pretty much like me! Meanwhile, Paul's character is cold-hearted, cruel, a jerk..." _Just like him, _she thought sourly in her head.

"And the lyrics?"

"And the kiss? Was there a kiss in the music video?"

"Well, some of the lyrics to _I wish_... well, here's some of my lyrics," she cleared her throat, then in a clear, strong voice sang: **(A/N: Has same beat as 'Happy Ending' by Avril Lavigne)**

"They... they tell me he's no good for me,

They say he'll break my heart, treat me badly,

They say, when will you see? But they don't see,

Oh, oh, oh. I wish... I wish... I just want to be with him so badly," she finished the small section of the lyrics.

"Oh, amazing!"

"Beautiful, indeed!

"Incredible!"

"But did you two kiss in the music video?"

The three interviewers leaned in, waiting eagerly for the answer.

Dawn gave the three a weak smile, answering with no hint of emotion, "You'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

**J-TEEN MAGAZINE:**

**_Are Paul Shinji and Dawn Hikari really dating?_**

---

**PIPLUP GIRL MAGAZINE:**

**_Paul Shinji, famous singer, dates Dawn Hikari, another immortal singer! _**

---

**SAKURA MAGAZINE:**

**_Hikari gets mad at Shinji after he's seen with another girl. Could Paul really be cheating on Dawn? After three weeks of dating are the two really breaking up??_**

---

"These magazine are a load of crap!" Dawn muttered angrily, glaring at the three magazines her manager had just handed her.

The first one's head cover had a picture of the kiss scene from their newest music video. The second one's head cover had Dawn singing on the first half, Paul singing on the second half. Then in a heart shaped bubble on the lower half of the page was once again their kissing scene from their newest music video. Then the third cover of the Sakura magazine was an image of Dawn pissed at Paul, trying to murder him with her own hands, but for an entirely different reasons then being 'jealous' over him.

She opened up the third magazine to the page the cover instructed to go to if the readers wanted to read about the retarded and completely _UNTRUE _rumors they made up.

"Dawn Hikari blows her top at a local beach area after seeing Shinji with famous actress, Mitchie Cunningham. After dating for a total of what is estimated about three weeks is Paul really losing interest in Dawn? The outraged pop singer lunges at Shinji, using a string of curse words as she tries to strangle Paul. Luckily for Paul, two locals helped pull Dawn off of him. About twenty minutes after that, they have yet another argument. Dawn yells at him, some locals who happened to be by says they heard the words 'love' and 'break up' coming from Dawn's mouth. Paul replies in a cool, calm voice while glaring at his girlfriend. His harsh words left Dawn in tears, leaving her shock and stunned. After pushing what seems to be her new ex-boyfriend, she runs away, but not before shouting more curses at him." Dawn read out loud.

"What was this fight about?" Her manager questioned, knowing perfectly well that Dawn was not dating Paul considering he knew practically everything about her.

"I just got mad at him," she grumbled, scowling at the floor. "We were talking about the rumors going around, and well, then it somehow turned into an argument.

"Makes me wonder where these rumors even come from..." her manager mumbled, stroking his blond beard.

Dawn shrugged, not completely sure herself.

* * *

"Dawn, how do you feel about the break up between you and Paul Shinji?" A honey brown haired interviewer asked, walking as fast as she could in order to keep up with Dawn's increasingly long strides.

"There was no break up," Dawn replied in an annoyed voice. "Just a really bad misunderstandi-"

"Oh! So there was no break up? That's great!" The lady chirped, starting to run the other way to start more crazy, out-of-control rumors about her and Paul.

"No, wait! That's not what I - Ohhh!" She groaned, kicking the ground angrily as the interviewer drove off in her shiny red car.

* * *

"Why did you start more rumors about us?" Paul asked in an annoyed tone, his arms crossed. "Like there was already enough rumors! One magazine is starting a rumor that you are pregnant with my child! PREGNANT!"

"It's not my fault! The lady ran off before I even finished talking!" Dawn exclaimed, scowling in annoyance. "And why would they think I'm pregnant? I'm serious, if these rumors weren't so... so... _hair-pulling_, I would be laughing at what they come up with!"

"How am I suppose to know?" he replied, also scowling from annoyance.

"Gaaa!" Dawn shrieked, kicking up the beach sand angrily. "I just hate-"

"Hey, look! There's the number one most talked about couple!" A girl suddenly yelled, pointing towards the two singers.

"OMG! I WANT A PICTURE OF THEM TOGETHER!" Another girl shrieked, squealing in delight. "Ohh! I need to get their autographs too! Katie just loves Paul!"

"OMG! PAUL, YOU ROCK! AND DAWN YOU ARE AMA-A-AZING!" another girl screamed.

Suddenly, the two were swarmed by screaming fans shoving autograph books in their face along with pens and pencils. "Aagghhh! Gives us some space, please!" Dawn cried over the loud, excited voices.

Immediately the crowd backed up, giving them room to breath. "Please sign my shirt, please! I love you guys so much! And your song, _I wish_ rocks!! Please, please sign my shirt!"

"Can I please take a picture of you two together?? You two make such a cute couple!"

"Dawn, are you really pregnant? I need to know, pleeeaase!"

"Squeee! I can't believe I'm actually meeting Dawn Hikari and Paul Shinji in person! This is so exciting! Squee!"

Automatically, the two started signing shirts and shoes and autograph books, like they usually do when they are swarmed by screaming fans. Once the autographs were taken care of there was only the photographs left...

"Dawn, can you take a picture with me please?" A young girl around the age of fourteen asked.

"Sure," she said as she asked a random guy to take a picture of the two.

"OMG! Thanks, Dawn! You are the best! Squeeee!"

"Paul, you are so awesome! I love your music!" A freckle-faced girl with braces squealed, hugging Paul.

"Err, thanks." He replied, trying his best to smile for the girl though it came out looking more like a strangled grimace.

"Dawn? Paul?"

"Hm?" The two looked down, seeing an adorable little angel-faced five year old.

"What can I do for you, sweetie?" Dawn asked, unable to resist the girl's cuteness.

The girl blushed, she looked down shyly, drawing a circle in the sand with her feet. "Err, well I was wondering if you could... if-if I could, um..." The five year old blushed harder. "Get a picture of you two kissing?" She smiled up at them innocently.

Dawn blinked, confusion sketched on her face. "Your parents allow you to see kissing?"

"Well, they don't mind. Though my daddy does get embarrassed sometimes when people on commercials kiss." the young girl admitted, still staring up at them with big, blue, innocent eyes.

"Uh, I know you may think me and Paul may be dating, but actually -"

"So you want to take a picture of us kissing, no?" Paul interrupted, crouching down to the girl's height.

"Mhm." The girl nodded, smiling eagerly.

Dawn raised an eyebrow towards Paul direction, wondering what he was up to.

He took a deep breath. "My girlfriend and I," Dawn winced at the word girlfriend. "Could let you take a picture of us... _kissing_." This time he winced.

"Ooh, yay!" The young girl squealed, clapping her hands together. "I'll go get mommy's camera!" The girl ran off to go get the camera.

"I didn't know you had a soft spot for little girls," Dawn whispered, rolling her eyes.

Paul just shrugged, "She seems nice. Besides, I figured my lips wouldn't burn off by just kissing you again."

"And I suppose I won't vomit kissing you!" she snapped back, earning a chuckle from Paul.

"I was kidding, arceus. Kissing you wasn't all that bad." At that moment they saw the girl running back with the camera.

"Really?" Dawn asked, clearly surprised. "You don't think I'm a bad kisser?"

He smirked at this. "Nope."

"Oh, well, thanks." She bit her lips, trying to suppress a grin. "You weren't a bad kisser either."

"I'm back! You two can kiss now!" the young five year old chirped, her baby blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Before Dawn could even get ready for the kiss, his lips crashed against hers, surprising her slightly. Immediately though, she straightened her back, wrapping her arms around his neck to go along with the kiss. His arms wrapped around hers and she kissed back, though doing so felt... awkward.

A snap was heard and there was a flash; they knew she had took the picture. They knew they should stop kissing now, she got her picture so they didn't have to kiss no longer. They could stop pretending like they loved each other, quit before the paparazzi came with cameras. Though they couldn't, it felt... right. Awkward they felt, yet they still didn't stop. Kissing each other, just made it... right. Just like the night they were shooting the kiss scene in the music video.

The two finally, unwillingly, pulled their lips apart for a split second, only to allow themselves to take a few breaths of air. Arms still wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around her waist, the two stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily. The two kissed again, the awkwardness now gone.

"Eep! More pictures!" squealed the young five year old, snapping more pictures of the two _official _couple.

The two couple pulled away. Dawn smiled shyly at Paul, then whispered into his ear, "You are a _very_ good kisser..."

Paul grinned at these words. "You are an excellent kisser yourself, you know." He whispered into her ear, putting a strand of blue hair behind her ears. Dawn grinned, pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

**_Nice ending, eh?? XDD_**

**_Sorry, just needed to add that, lol. xDD And yeah, this chapter calls for another disclaimer._**

**_New Disclaimer:_ _I do not own pokemon, nor this challenge, or the song 'Womanizer' by Britney Spears. I do not own anything that suggests I may own anything mentioned in this chapter (or any other) except for those few crappy lyrics of 'I wish'. So I own nothing (except again those crappy lyrics)!!_**

**_Now, review please!!_**


	10. J: June, The Best Month

**J is for June**

There's never really anything excited about the month June. Or so people think.

January, start of a new year. So, so exciting.

February, there's Valentines Day. The Day of love, the day you receive roses and flowers from boys and secret admirers.

March, St. Patrick Day aka the day of green, irish people and leprachauns. Also day people had an excuse to pinch people.

April, April Fools aka prankster day, and Easter time.

May, well, May there's not any major holdidays, but people just enjoy the month because its spring. Also because there happens to be a lot of birthdays in that month.

July, Independence Day. Where you can hang out with family, have a picnic and watch the firecrackers light up the sky. Sigh.

August, well, its hard to say whats so exciting about this month. Because its the month before school starts? Shrugs.

September, the month school starts. The month student either groan or are excited about when school begins to start, depends on what kind of person they are.

October, the month of scary creatures, the month Halloween takes place. And lets face it, almost everybody loves Halloween; candies, treats, dressing up, pulling pranks; lots of fun.

November, the breezy month with the one holiday called Thanksgiving. Families get together, cooking and carving a turkey, lots of laughs and cheers. A good month.

December, whats not to love? Christmas music, good spirits, christmas cookies, presents and of course, Santa Cause. It's the month everybody just can't help but love.

However, June...

Sure, that's when school gets out, but like that really made the month interesting. No, there was another reason I cherished the month. Actually a few reasons, but there's two reasons why I mainly enjoy the month...

---

_When Misty first met him..._

She remembered the day perfectly... the day she met him...

She was sitting on a ledge, fishing pole in hand, waiting for a bite while also thinking of what kind of guy she would like to marry when she was grown up. Pretty ironic, because then the water around the lure started bubbling and there was a tug.

"Hey! I got a bite!" she exclaimed, starting to pool back with all her strength. "Ohh! I really think this could be a big one!"

And then, out of the water she pulled out a kid. A kid just about a year younger then her, with raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes and wearing a cap she once entered for to win, along with a little plump electric mouse, was the man she was just thinking about... The man she would like to marry...

Caring, sweet, gentle, headstrong, and prone to argue with her.

Perfect he was in her mind...

"No... just a kid!" she had said, scorn obvious in her voice.

_"No... just a kid!"_

---

June... The month I first met him.

June... The month I first...

Kissed him.

---

"Ash...?" Misty turned to look at the raven hair teen, nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Hm?" He turned to look at her, pieces of rice from the rice ball on the corner of his lips. "Yeah?"

She smiled, giggling at his cuteness. Though, of course, she would never admit she thought that was cute, or at least not until... she knew for sure. Knew for sure that(/if) he loves her, where (if/)they seal their love with a kiss. Maybe then, (if then) she would admit that she thought his eating habits were a bit cute.

"You got a little..." She wiped off the pieces of rice from the corner of his confused frown. She giggled as his confused expression turned to a knowing and embarrassed grin.

"Oh, oops!" He chuckled, wiping the stuff from his face, an embarrassed blush highlighting his face.

Misty sighed, a calm, relaxed and content sigh. "It's been so much fun being with you again, Ash. Just me and you, we haven't even argued once yet." she said, lying on her back.

Ash nodded, also lying on his back as he watched the sun set. "Yeah, its been a good day; a very good day." He turned towards her, grinning at the red-head.

"You know..." Misty said, blood warming her cheeks, turning them a light pink. "This sunset... looks pretty romantic tongiht." She laughed, as if to show not to take her seriously.

Ash grew quiet; Misty grew even more embarrassed. "Yeah, it is..." The raven-haired boy finally mumbled. "You know... honestly, the sunset sort of reminds me as you." He told her in a quiet voice.

"Really? Why?" She turned to look at him, turning onto her stomach, supporting her weight with her elbows.

"Well, the red reminds me of you when I've done something wrong, after all anger is the color red," He gave another chuckle, glancing towards Misty to make sure he haven't offended her.

"And then orange... it reminds me of your hair. Then the yellow and gold reminds me of the clothes you wear. And then... the blue-green colors in between reminds me of... your eyes... and your love for water pokemon." He glanced at her again, a brilliant blush on his cheeks.

"Aww, that's so sweet Ash..." Misty whispered, a small, crooked grin starting to overtake her voice.

"And June... June has the most beautiful sunsets... Or at least to me. Everything about June, well, amazes me. It's my most favorite month of the year." He whispered, a grin on his face.

Misty sat up as Ash began to stand up. "June is my favorite month, too." Misty said, laughing slightly at the electric mouse snoozing away on the picnic basket, a snot bubble in its nose. "Why is it your favorite month?"

Ash blushed even darker. "Oh, well, um... I-I guess its my favorite because..." He gulped, sweat running down his forehead. "It-it's the month I-I..."

"I met you..." she whispered, hand on her heart.

"What?"

"That's why it's my favorite month; because I met you." she whispered again, looking at the chocolate-eyed, raven-haired teen with such an infatuated look, Ash could only blush harder and become even sweatier.

"R-really? Ca-cause that's my reason for liking the month! Because that's when I met you!" He exclaimed, voice hoarse slightly.

"Ash..." Misty whispered, standing up so her lips were only inches away from his face.

She gulped, realizing how close their lips were. "Misty." Ash whispered, leaning his head closer to Misty's, their lips slightly touching.

A shiver ran down Misty's back. "Ash." She whispered as she filled in the space so they were mouth to mouth, lips to lips...

Ash pressed his lips to Misty, tasting her lips with his tongue. Another shiver ran down her spine, and gathering up her courage, she pressed lips against his, kissing him back. Ash's hand ran gently, and hair-raisingly, down her arms. Misty pulled away from Ash, gasping from surprise, though mainly from how long the two had been kissing.

"Ash..." A smile tugged at her lips. "Ash."

---

Smirk. Our first kiss, the month I met the man of my dream, life and purpose. How sweet is the month of June? Very, very, very sweet. I can tell you that much.

June may not have any holiday worth screaming about, or any event to go ballistic over (except school ending, but I don't count that), but it does hold a special place in my heart. And Ash's too.

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long! I was mainly planning on this being an ikarishipping chapter, but I changed my mind. I decided to do another pokeshipping one instead. I sort of liked this, but... it could have been better._**

**_Review, will ya?_**


	11. K: Bad Karma

**K is for Karma**

He had such bad karma...

---

He sighed, shaking his rain-soaked chartreuse hair just a bit. "Why?" He asked quietly at first, then asked in a much louder voice, "WHY?!"

Was it because he soaked May with the hose when her back was turn? Was it because May got sick from being outside in the freezing cold with soaking wet clothes thanks to him? Or was it because of the little surprise he left his two-month girlfriend for their two-month anniversary just that morning, the surprise being a caterpie under her pillow?

It was Karma... It had to be. Why else would he be out in the rain, cold and soaked to the bone, thanks to getting lost due to not paying attention to where he was while being chased by the angry swarms of Ariados and Spinaraks.

"Stupid Karma..." He mumbled.

_--x--Back in the Buddha times--x--_

"DREWWW!" A young brunette shrieked, her face red, whether from anger, shock or fright, it was hard to tell.

A snicker was heard from behind her.

The brunette spun around, so fast she almost dropped the oranges she was carrying in her basket. "Wh-why?" She asked, tears dripping from her eyes and onto her cheeks. "Wh-why do you keep torturing me? You-you've played this joke a million times al-already!" The young fifteen year old wiped away her tears with a hand, sniffling unhappily as she adjusted the basket in her hand.

"I've played it a million times, yet it still doesn't get old!" He smirked, flipping his chartreuse hair. "Who knew somebody who could be so scared of a simple, cute wittle Caterpie."

May glared at the chartreuse teen who was not much older than herself. "Misty's more scared of bugs than me..." She murmured, another tear escaping her liquid sapphire eyes.

"Aww come on, May! Don't cry, it was only a harmless prank." Drew said, shrugging his shoulders then sticking his hands into his beige pants.

Her glare hardened at Drew. "It may be harmless to you, but you aren't the one getting pranked!"

"Because I'm not chicken of bug pokemon!" Drew replied smugly, closing his eyelids as he leaned against a stone wall.

"One day your karma is going to catch up to you, you know that Drew?! One day, you're going to get hit with all your bad karma, ad when the time comes I'll be leaning against the stone wall, laughing and acting all smug!"

"Karma?!" Drew nearly choked as he laughed. "May, there is no such thing as Karma! What those Buddhists talk about, its all just a joke! There is no such thing as Karma! No such thing!"

_"No such thing!"_

---

"May, I'm sorry..." He mumbled, leaning against an oak tree. "I'm sorry for putting that caterpie under your pillow, and for squirting you with water when it was about below zero out. But most of all, I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, and a greedy, selfish pig. I've been such a bad boyfriend, and I'm sorry... So sorry..." He closed his eyes, sighing and slumping further down the big tree.

_"Drew..."_

"Huh?" He opened his eyes, seeing if he had imagined the voice. His vision was beginning to get blurry from his lack of sleep. "...May?" He questioned, trying to make out the brown nd red figure about a few yards away.

"I heard everything you said." She gave a smile, or at least that's what it looked like through the blurry colors.

He tried to smirk, but his body was just too tire to smirk properly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and through half-lidded eyes, he saw a red satin with chestnut color hair and beautiful, caring, gentle sapphire colored eyes. He felt soft lips on his, and a silk-soft hand combing gently through his hair.

"Happy two-months anniversary, Drew. I love you." A ginger-sweet voice whispered, minty breath blowing gnetly in his ear.

He opened his eyes a bit more, giving her a sleepy, worn-out smile. _Smile. _"I... I love you, too." And finally his body gave up at trying to stay awake, so he drifted off to a nice, cozy dream.

May smiled, setting the sleeping Drew gently on the forest floor, cuddling up next to him. "Goodnight, Drew..." She whispered, shivering just slightly at the teardrops that touched her bare skin.

Maybe Karma wasn't so bad... At least May forgave him.

_-x-Back with the Buddhas-x-_

The brunette sighed, wrapping a bandage around the chartreuse teen's arm. "I told you you would get hit with your own bad karma..." she muttered, wincing at the crimson red blood that was already soaking the white cloth bandages she had put on.

"I don't see you laughing and acting all smug like you said you would." Drew said, his emerald eyes watching the young lady work at his arm.

"I didn't think you would get chased by a swarm of beedrill," May replied back. "Nonetheless, trip over a rock and fall down a hill."

"Well, at least it wasn't a cliff." He chuckled, though it was painful doing so.

May winced, shuddering at the though of Drew... falling off a cliff. She shuddered again, biting her lip as a tear began to roll down her pale cheek.

"Huh? What's wrong, May?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing!" She mumbled, more tears rolling down her cheeks, betraying her just-spoken words. "I-I'm fine, Drew!" The brunette exclaimed, slapping back the hand that was trying to wipe away her tears.

"May...?" Drew whispered, looking with worry at the chestnut hair teen. "You can tell me."

She shook her head once more, though she finally gave in. "It's just the thought... Of you, falling off a cliff, possibly..." She choked, tears blurring her vision though she refused to wipe them away. "Dying!" She choked again, trembling as she cried some more.

A small smile tugged at the chartreuse's lips.

"I-I know we-we fight and all... b-but eve-even.... even s-so-s-s-so I wouldn't w-want you to..." She trembled some more, goosebumps visible on her arms and legs.

"May, I'm okay. I didn't trip over a rock and fall off a cliff, I tripped and rolled down a _hill_. I'm okay." Drew comforted her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Yeah, but... i-it could have happened." She murmured, wiping away her tears finally.

"But it didn't."

May looked up, her pink swollen sapphire eyes staring into his own clear emerald eyes. "I'm okay, May. I only got a cut, me rolling down a hill in the first place was bad karma."

.........

"...I hate karma." She muttered after a while, leaning her head onto Drew's shoulder.

Drew smiled. "So do I." He muttered, kissing her forehead softly. "Karma sucks..."

---

Now...

He has good karma.

* * *

**_My mom and our neighbor's kid were having a chat about karma, and this came into my mind. I'm actualy kind of proud of this chapter. I thought it was pretty cute. How about you?_**

**_Please review, let me know what you think! ;]_**


	12. L: First Heartbreak, Then Love

**L is for Love**

**----**

Shipping: Ikarishipping/Hints of Cavaliershipping/Hints of Heattagshipping/Also there are hints of Pearlshipping/Mentioned Pokeshipping

----

Love is when you feel a strong, romantic feeling for someone you were meant to be with. Love is a powerful emotion. Love is so powerful, it conquers all other emotions. When you love someone, you're certain they're the person for you, no doubt. You maybe even feel bonded to them, you just know you belong with them.

That is love.

Love however, isn't when somebody goes behind your back and cheats on you. If and when life is fair, you only love one person, no other. You love them so much, you would stand up to them even in the most dangerous position, you would die to protect them. Love is a powerful emotion, its not a feeling, its an emotion. A powerful one.

Jealousy is when...

You feel threatened by the one you love, or like, have somebody else with them. You could be married, could be in just a simple relationship, or you could just stare at him and secretly love him in the hallway. Either way, you experience the same kind of jealousy. Jealousy is an ugly thing, hideous indeed. What jealousy could cause, and what it have caused...

-----

"I loved you and you-you-you just go and... and... and..." A blunette yelled, tears streaming down her face. "and cheat on me! D-Don't I mean anything to you?!"

"Dawn..."

"I TRUSTED YOU!"

-----

"Hey-! Ash...?" She stood there shocked. "Ash...?" She squeaked, staring in astonishment at her best friend kissing... a friend of his.

Her heart broke.

She knew it. He wasn't good enough for him.

"Dawn?" Ash looked up from kissing Misty, seeing the blunette running away, tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

-----

"Dawn?" A nerdy looking guy appeared from behind a tree, fidling nervously with his glasses.

"Hn? Yes, sweetie?" The blunette looked up, grinning at him.

"I-I... Dawn I think we should..."

She frowned. "You think we should...what?"

"I-I think we should breakup!"

"WHAT?! But-but why?!" Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why Conway?!"

"Look Dawn it's not that I don't like you, it's just that, um, I don't..."

-----

"I'm sorry Dawn. It's just that we aren't to be. Sorry," Gary apologized, staring sadly at his ex. "I like you, I just don't... love you."

.x.

"I know you like me, Dawn," Ash started, his eyes apologetic. "But trust me, it's not love. Sadly for you, I love someone else, that someone being Misty. I love you Dawn, but it's more of a sisterly love."

.x.

"I really do like you. A lot, in fact. It's just over the past few days I've realized that I like you, but that's it. I like you, but I think its...love. For me and you. I just like you, not love you, like you." Conway explained, his dark eyes portraiting sadness and guilt. "I'm sorry, Dawn."

.x.

They all said the same thing.

.x.

"No need to worry, though! I'm sure you'll find somebody to love you!"

Yup. The same thing.

-----

(After catching Gary cheating on her)

"Would you go away Paul? I don't need this! Not right now." She muttered, sniffing and wiping away tears. She hid her face, embarrassed being caught crying by somebody so cold, so cruel, so heartless.

Heartless, that's what she thought. Boy, was she wrong.

"What's your problem?" Was his reply.

It wasn't exactly a rude reply, though it could have been more considerate. It was more questioning.

She glared at him. "No-nothing!" she stammered, sniffling pathetically.

He sighed, sitting down next to her by the oak tree. "What's the problem?" He demanded again.

She sighed, burying her face in my arms. Giving in, she finally decided to tell him. "My boyfriend dumped me..."

(After her heartbreak with Ash)

"So Ash wasn't in love with you." Paul muttered, stroking uncomfortably the girl's blue hair.

"Mhm!" She mumbled into her shirt, "Said his love for is a-a sisterly love!" She sobbed loudly into his shirt, meanwhile Paul suppressed a sigh. This was quite uncomfortable.

(After Conway dumped her)

"I don't think I'm ever going to find the right person for me." The blunette mumbled.

"Eh." Paul grumbled, playing with Dawn's blue locks.

Dawn sighed, rolling over and laying her head on Paul's chest. "Every guy I like either doesn't like me back, dumps me, or cheats on me."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Why are you telling me this? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a guy." He replied curtly.

Dawn blushed, stammering slighty, "Well, i-it's comfortable talking to you about this. I-I mean, you're a lot different then I thought. You're really act-actually pretty nice." A tiny smile formed on her face. "It's like I can talk to you about anything.

Paul's face turned warm, and he wondered if Dawn could feel the rapid beating of his heart. "Yeah, I'm the guy best friend you always turn to when something goes wrong with your relationship or something. Just like in those stupid romance novels." He muttered sourly, glaring up at the ceiling.

Dawn raised her head from his chest. "But in those books, the main girl always end up with the best friend, or the guy that's always their through her heartbreak." She frowned.

Paul's face heated up.

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why did he say that?? Arceus, he was SO stupid! He cursed himself silently in his head.

Dawn felt his cheek and smiled. She laid her head on her chest again. "It feels so right being with you." She whispered, enjoying listening to the beating of his heart. She smiled as she felt his heart race as she spoke these words.

"Paul?"

"What?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

His face turned a light pink, his heart sped up. Dawn smiled. "No. Why?"

"Oh. Well, um..." She blushed, biting her lip. "I... I-I think I have something to tell you."

"What would that be?"

She thought it over real quick.

"I said, what would that be?"

Dawn smiled, a teasing one. Paul was surprised to feel soft lips press against his own.

"That I think I love you." she whispered, laying her head back on his chest.

His heart was speeding at an unimaginable pace, causing her to grin.

"I think I love you, too." She heard Paul whisper, to himself more than to her.

Dawn sighed dreamily, closing her eyes as she began to fall asleep...

* * *

**_Sorry this took so long. I first planned to make this Reggie x MAylene with Dawn x Paul, but then I changed my mind and decided to make it Caroline x Norman, but THEN I decided to make it Ikarishipping. Again._**

**_Review, please._**


	13. M: Ready for Marriage

**M is for Marriage**

**----**

Shipping: Pikeshipping/Luckshipping/Brock x Lucy/mentions of AAML, DAML, PADL

----

Everybody was getting married.

Ash and Misty got married months before. They had a beautiful wedding with a beautiful white dress for Misty, poofy and with little jewels encrusted in the delicate fabric. Beautiful light pink decorative strings and ribbons along with aqua blue strings and ribbons decorating every inch. A beautiful sparkling pool with a waterfall, hundreds of pink, red, yellow, colorful roses and dandelions, poppies and every flower imaginable.

Drew and May's wedding was beautiful, too. An inside wedding, complete with the diamond tiara, numerous red roses in vases, and plentiful tears shed from Caroline, and an occasional few from Norman. A huge five tier cake, white with red roses decorating the cake along with pinks hearts. And not to mention, the touching, heart-felt vows and the lovely kiss.

Dawn and Paul's, an outside wedding like Ash and Misty's. Butterfrees flying majestically around, humming an angelic song. Luvdiscs swimming around in the ponds. The soft, low playing of the harp, expressing beauitufl in a different kind of form. Then there was the snow white wedding dress Dawn wore that flowed to the ground like a waterfall, beautiful and magnificient.

Brock sighed at the memories. He always wanted a wedding as beautiful as his friends' weddings, but now that he was getting married, he wasn't so sure if he was ready for marriage.

------

"I can't believe our wedding is in just two more days." Lucy, Brock's three year time girlfriend, now wife-to-be, whispered, lying her head contently on his chest. She smiled as her eyelids began to droop close. "Our wedding is going to be perfect...."

Brock smiled too, though it wasn't as confident as his fiancée.

**-x-x-Two Days Later-x-x-**

"I can't believe you're finally getting married Brock!" A raven-haired man exclaimed.

"Yeah, today's the big day!" said a carrot top that went by the name of Misty.

"Yeah...."

"Huh? What's up with you Brock? You're acting all gloomy and stuff." A blunette piped in. "Aren't you excited about getting married? You've been wanting to get married forever."

Brock looked up, forcing a smile. "I'm fine, really! I'm just wondering about..." He thought quickly. "about what it'll be like after Lucy and I start having kids! Uh, yeah, have kids." He forced his smile to widen.

The fake smile and enthusiasm didn't fool his friends.

"What's really wrong, Brock?" May, a chestnut hair women with sapphire-blue eyes questioned, crossing her arms stubbornly and tapping her foot impatiently.

"You aren't fooling us, Brock." Dawn chimed in.

"So you might as well tell us." Misty added.

"Yeah, tell us!" May demanded.

"Um, girls, maybe Brock needs some time alone to think for a moment. How about I talk to him, find out what's up. Okay?" Ash asked, giving Brock worried glances every now and then.

"Oh, okay." The three young women left, leaving only the raven-haired man and the older spiky-hair man with the slanted eyes.

"So, what's up Brock? What's bothering you?" His friend questioned, taking a seat next to the older adult.

Brock sighed, keeping his slanted eyes on the ground. "It's just...that now that I'm getting married, I-I... well, I don't know. I guess I'm just getting cold feet."

"You're not planning to cancel the wedding, are you?! The wedding's is only an hour away! Lucy's suppose to be getting ready right now!" Ash exclaimed, astonished at what his best friend just said.

"No, no! I'. not going to cancel the wedding, I'm just... I'm just..." He struggled to find words to what he was going to do, he struggled to _decide _what he was going to do. "I-I don't know what I'm going to do."

Brock sighed. "It's not that I don't want to marry Lucy, I mean, honestly, I really do want to marry her! I love her, she's beautiful, strong, wonderful... I guess I'm just... not ready for marriage."

"Why not?"

He shrugged again.

"When... when are you going to be ready?"

He shrugged again. "Whenever I feel I'm ready." Brock gave a slight guilty smile. "Sorry, Ash."

Except for the not-so-silent _tick-tocking_ of the clock, there was silence between the two.

"You said you weren't going to cancel the wedding." Ash mumbled. "If you're not ready, and you're not going to cancel the wedding, then what are you going to do?" He glanced at his friend.

"Go through with it."

Ash nearly chocked on his saliva. "Wh-what?! B-but you said, you said you w-weren't ready!" Ash stammered.

"Lucy is though. And if Lucy is ready," Brock stood up, ruffling his suit slightly. "Then I'll be as ready as I can be! I'll be ready for her."

Ash sighed, leaning against the wall. "Good luck, Brock."

**-x-x-At the Wedding-x-x-**

"Do you, Lucy Pikeman, take Brock Harrison to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part?" The minister waited patiently for Lucy's answer.

"I do." Her answer came out in a sob, though confident and sure.

"Do you, Brock Harrison, take Lucy Pikeman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part?" Again, the minister waited patiently for Brock's 'I do' or Brock's 'I don't'.

They waited in silence as Brock struggled for the words that would unite the two together, words that would unite them as one. The crowd strained their ears, waiting nervously as the silence dragged on.

"I-I-I..." He stammered. He took a deep breath, gasping so quietly the crowd had to strain to hear. "I do." A whisper so soft, words so sweet, it could have been the words were cotton candy.

The crowd cheered, letting out victorious yells and several excited claps.

"You may now kiss the bride!" The minister announced, his blue eyes twinkling, his cheeks red and smile merry.

Immediately, the two leaned closer until their lips were touching. They stood there kissing, sharing each other's happiness with each other, oblivious to the loud claps and excited shouts and congratulations. Eventually though, the two pulled away, smiling happily with tears in their eyes.

Sometimes... people just think they're ready for marriage and then they aren't. Other times, they think they aren't ready for marriage when they are. And some other times... it's both. They're ready, then they aren't, though they really were ready... they were ready all along. It was that way for Brock Harrison.

* * *

**_Well, I don't have anything important to say. Review?_**


	14. N: Mother Nature

**N is for Nature**

**----**

Shipping: Pokeshipping/AAML/Ash x Misty

-----

Oh boy...

Ash and Misty go camping.

Mother Nature won't be happy...

-----

"Ash, was it really necessary to pack all that food?" Misty exclaimed, referring to the one-hundred pounds of sugar-infested, fattening treats a.k.a. candy, sugar, hot dogs, candy, candy, marshmallows, candy, more marshmallows, graham crackers (for smores), Hershey Chocolate, or more candy in Ash's case, noodles, and much more useless teeth-rotting candy. Seriously though, what was all the candy and food needed for?!

"Of course it is, Mist!" The young preteen replied, rolling his chocolate color eyes. "I need something to eat during the camping trip!"

Misty gave him a blank stare. "Seriously? Ash, we're going on a one-night camping trip. We'll be hiking all day, then all the way back. All that_... junk_" "It is not junk!" "Is too! Anyway, all its going to do is slow us down and turn you fat!"

"Why would you care if I'm fat?!" Ash shot back, glaring at the carrot top.

"Uggh!" Misty groaned, crossing her arms in annoyance. _"You're going to teach our kids bad eating habits!"_

"Huh? What? Kids? What do kids have to do with this?"

"Huh? Oh! D-Did I say that out loud? Well, good thing you're not the smartest person around, Ash." Misty muttered, an embarrassed shade of pink coloring her cheeks. "Anyway, lets go. We're losing daylight."

"I am not stupid...." Ash grumbled crossly, pouting as they walked on.

**---Later---**

_Yawwwnn! _"How much longer do we have to go?" Grumbled the impatient raven haired preteen. "It must be like...six o'clock by now."

"Ash, we just had lunch two minutes ago. We haven't even walked ten minutes in all yet due to your constant whining and complaining!" Misty snapped, unscrewing the lid of a bottle of water she got from her knapsack. "All in all, we've walked for about five minutes total!"

"Well, sorry!" Ash grumbled. "You're not the one carrying our survival kit!"

"Ash, your candy is not part of a survival kit." Misty said, rolling her cerulean blue eyes.

Ash huffed, grumbling incomprehensible under his breath. He took a bar of chocolate from his own turquoise knapsack. He took the wrapper off, taking a hungry bite from the delicious chocolate treat. Uncaringly, he tossed the wrapper on the ground.

Uh, oh.

Bad idea Ash.

"Ash! You just littered!" Misty shrieked.

"So?" Ash continued munching on his chocolate bar, melted chocolate starting to decorate the corner of his mouth. He walked on, unfazed my Misty steaming right beside him.

"Don't you care about our environment at all?! Litter is hurting the planet you idiot! If the wind was to pick up the wrapper could be blown into the lake, which will dirty the river, and then there's the possiblity it can go in a wailord's blow hole...!" Misty pointed out angrily.

"If you don't go back and pick up your trash Mother Nature is NOT going to be happy with you!"

"Mother Nature isn't _my_ mother..." Ash mumbled.

"Ash!"

"Okay, okay! So-o-o-rry!" Ash yelled, going back to pick up his wrapper. "I won't pollute the stinking river!"

"How many times have you littered before?" Misty questioned, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Err...twice? Once a minute ago, once about...twenty-two seconds ago."

"WHAT?!" Misty screamed. "I told you not to litter!"

"Well...the wrapper flew out of my hand." Ash muttered, pointing to another white and red wrapper that was near the river.

Misty rolled her eyes. "You're suppose to pick it up...." She mumbled, going over to pick up the wrapper.

"Hm?" She looked up, finally noticing the cool damp breeze along with the dark blue-gray storm clouds overhead.

A storm was coming.

And Mother Nature was going to release her fury.

"Crap!" Misty cursed. "Ash, we have to find shelter, quick!"

"Huh? Why?" He looked up too, just in time to see the sun get covered up and the land darken by dark, rain-filled stormclouds. "Crap! Those clouds look dangerous!" He yelled, having to hold onto his hat in order to keep the wind from blowing it away.

"Pika pika!"

"Quick! We have to find shelter!Those ae thunderheads ahead!" Misty yelled, looking for anything that could have a possible chance of sheltering them in the upcoming thunderstorm.

"Uh, here's something!" Ash yelled, starting to crawl through a slightly small cave with weeds growing in front of it.

"Wait! That could have an ursaring it it!"

BOOM!

"Eek!" Misty scrambled inside, one of her knees pricked by a thorn.

She pulled the thorn out, wincing slightly.

"Gawrr..."

"Ash, don't tell me you're hungry again!" Misty yelled, glaring at Ash.

BOOM!

"Pika pi...." Pikachu mumbled, glancing at the back of the cave.

BOOM!

Misty winced, a flash of lightning lighting up the cage, revealing a frightened and worried Ash.

"That wasn't me, Mist...."

BOOM!

"Then...who, or _what_, was it?"

BOOM!

"Grawrrr...." Another flash revealed sharp fangs, a hairy face, dark beady eyes and a blood-stained muzzle.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Pika pika pi!"

"GRAWWRRRR!"

BOOM!

The two ran out of the cage, pikachu scurrying after them, a fourth larger and much hairier figure chasing after them.

"GRAWWWRR!"

"Pikachu, thunderbo-"

"Not thunderbolt, it's raining you idiot!" Misty yelled at him.

"Pikachu, iron tail!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Three rolls of thunder in a roll.

_**BAM!**_

After a few seconds of moaning and groaning an old oak tree fell to the ground, striked by forked lightning.

"AWRRR!"

"Huh?" The two and the pikachu turned around, finding that the old oak tree had fallen on the ursaring. The two, plus the pokemon let out an exhausted sigh of relief.

_**BOOM! BANG! BAM!**_

"Eh? AHHHHHH!" Three more lightnings striked close by, a deafening roar of thunder followed closely behind.

"Look! There's another cave!" Misty yelled, spotting a spooky weed-infested cave a good few meters away.

"Lets hope there's not another ursaring it it!" Ash yelled back, following closely behind Misty to the cave.

The cave was even smaller than the first, but enough to fit the two preteens and pikachu. The cave floor was also damp from some rain leaking in, but it would have to do for now.

After a long, eerie silence (minus the monstrous roar of thunder and the moaning protest of the wind), Ash finally spoke up:

"I didn't know you were serious when you said Mother Nature would be mad."

"I didn't either...." Misty grumbled, shivers running continuously down her spine.

"Huh?" Warm arms were now around hers, helping her warm up.

Ash blushed, replying in an embarassed tone, "You looked cold...."

Misty smiled. "Thanks." She reached up, pecking him on the cheek. This thankful gesture earned a darker blush from Ash.

"You-you're welcome!" He gave her a goofy smile, a lovesick daze taking place on his face.

Misty giggled. "Just remember Ash: Don't ever litter again. Promise?"

"Promise."

The two laughed, squeezing together closer in an attempt to keep warm.

"Pika pika...." The plump mouse squeaked slyly, a mischevious glint in it's eyes.

Don't worry Ash, I'm sure Mother Nature will forgive you...eventually.

* * *

**_I tried to add a bit of humor; I failed. :P_**

**_BTW, the second to last sentence with pikachu, it was indicating Misty and Ash not to try anything else. *cough cough* Know what Pikachu means by that? XDD_**

**_Review plz!_**


	15. O: Only Dawn Would Prank Paul

**O is for Only**

**---**

Shipping: Ikarishipping

---

"Only if you kiss me!"

"Only if you kiss me once more."

"Only if you tell me you love me."

"Only if..." Blah blah blah.

That's what it's been sounding like to Paul lately.

"Only if..." Yada yada yada, yeah yeah...

That's what he has to deal with though when he decided to have Dawn as a girlfriend.

---

_April Fools Day, Dawn's and Paul's first April Fools together_

"Is this really a good prank to pull on Paul, Dawn?" A red-head asked, sitting lazily on a black leather couch.

"Of course it is!" chirped Dawn, replaying Paul's reaction to her little joke over and over in her head.

"But what if he breaks up with you?" This time a brunette, also known as May, questioned.

The thought sent Dawn a ghostly pale, but quickly it regained color. "Well...I don't want that to happen..." she murmured, thinking the plan over. "Okay, fine, I'll take the prank down a notch."

"Which prank will you pull then?" May and Misty came over to where Dawn sat, listening greedily to Dawn's new prank. They both giggled, a rosy pink tinted in their cheeks.

---

Paul was not expecting what Dawn had in plan for him. He was going to ask her if she would like to go out for dinner tonight, and of course he expected a response somewhat like this: "Only if..." yada yada. But, he did NOT expect THIS reply:

"Only if...

---

"Only if you let me seduce you!"

Paul's mouth went dry, and he LITERALLY choked on his saliva. Meanwhile, his cheery-face, rosy-cheek, blue-haired and blue-eyed, _wanting to seduce_, girlfriend was trying not to LAUGH! What was wrong with that? Oh, only EVERYTHING!

"So...what do you say?"

"Dawn..." Paul began slowly, trying his best not to let his voice shake. "You're barely fifteen, and I'm only sixteen."

"Is that a no?"

"Yes. Now lets go out for dinner."

"Only if you put on a thong!"

This girl was KILLING him! "N-no!" He yelled angrily.

Dawn turned around, pretending to be in a huff, when really, she was trying not to laugh (though she was kind of disappointed Paul wouldn't put on a thong. Blackmail was on her mind.)

"April fools, Paul sweetie." Dawn whispered, grinning as she got ready to get dressed.

"Now get out of my room, Paul! I don't want you spying on me!" Dawn yelled, closing the bathroom door.

"Why would you care? You were the one wanting to have -"

" Get. Out."

Paul smirked, deciding to play Dawn on her own game. Uh, the 'Only if...' game. "Only if you kiss me."

"Oh, trust me honey, I won't just do that, but I'll also take it to the next level." She winked at him, closing the bathroom door again.

Paul exited out of her bathroom, cursing as he did so. If Reggie heard what she said, he would be so dead. From humilation too, not because Reggie doesn't want Paul to have sex. In fact, Reggie would probably be laughing at the thought of his baby brother doing so...

"Also, Paul, APRIL FOOLS!" Maniacal laughter was heard from outside the door.

"_Only _Dawn would make a joke out of that...." Paul grumbled, smirking slightly as he leaned on her door. _"Only_ MYDawn."

* * *

**_Made this short. Sorry, I forgot about this story for a while so I had to come up with something quick for the 'O' section. Honestly, I don't think it was _too_ bad. What do you think? _**

**_Review. _**


	16. P: Prince Charming

**P is for Prince**

---

Shipping: Contestshipping

---

Drew is _no P_rince Charming! He's a jerk, not to mention arrogant and smug! He has no manners, nor any feeling's for a girl's feeling, such as when they're sad or hurt. If Drew was a Prince, he would be a _horrible_ one!

* * *

"...it turns out I have royalty in my blood, May." Drew said, finishing telling May what happened when his grandma came over.

May could have laughed. No, she _was _going to laugh!

"HAHAHA! You? A prince? Oh, Arceus that is hilarious! HEEHEE!" May laughed, wiping tears from her eyes.

Drew fumed angily beside her. "I am a prince! You can even ask my grandma! I'm the prince of Hoenn! You know, the country next to Sinnoh..."

"I know where Hoenn is Drew." May stated, the laughing gas from Drew's words wearing off. "By the way, I still don't believe you're 'Prince' of Hoenn. You've never been there anyway."

"Be quiet May!" Drew grumbled. "And I am too!"

"Are you trying to prove something?" May questioned, raising an eyebrow at Drew's odd behavior.

"Oh, I have nothing to prove. Except I am _to_ a prince." Drew answered, a smug smile starting to form on his face. "Face it May, I _am _Prince material. Young, handsome, a lady man, charming, -"

"You. Charming? You don't know the meaning of charming, Drew!" May replied, rolling her eyes.

May sighed, slurping on her noodles as she laid on the cool, moist grass. Which reminded her of Drew's hair... Drew took a bite out of his lunch to before replying.

"Actually, in fact I DO know the meaning of charming: having the power to delight or attract people. Are you saying I'm not attractive, May?" His smug grin grew wider at the blush that crept on May's face.

"Well, you aren't the nicest of person! I just CANNOT imagine you as being a prince! I mean, you're so arrogant and smug," Drew flipped his hair, groaning as he listened to May. "And alays flipping your stupid rabbit food hair! It's get so annoyi-ARRGH! Would you stop that!"

"Somebody is on their period..." Drew grumbled. "Well, YOU may not want to marry a prince, but I'm sure there's somebody from my fan club who does..."

May's face turned cherry red at this. "Drew, the only person you'll be marrying is _me_."

"Is that a confession?"

May rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, my holy princely boyfriend!"

"I am a prince, though. I'm not kidding."

"Whatever you say...my prince." May whispered, leaning in to give Drew a peck on the lips.

"I love royal treatment." Drew mumbled.

"So do I..."

_Whether you really are a prince or not, you'll always be MY Prince Charming...or not so charming. _May thought, eating some more of her ramen.

* * *

**Yep; really short chapter this time. And just in case anybody's confused: May and Drew were going out at the beginning of this chapter, Drew announced to May that he has royal blood (Princess Diaries, anyone?), May thought her lovely BF was joking, Drew makes remark about marrying one of his fangirls, May got jealous says he's going to marry her (when they come of age, of course), they kiss, Drew is May's not-so-charming BF, end of chappie. Not my greatest, I know.**

**REVIEW! (please?)**


	17. Q: Quiet, Or Else!

**Q is for Quiet**

---

Shipping: Ikarishipping

**BEWARE:** Might put some spoilers for Twilight and the other books of the series. Possibly!

---

In a library people are suppose to be quiet. But Dawn, she was almost never quiet. Even in a library Dawn wasn't much a person to keep quiet, talk in hushed voices, and all that. But today...in the library, she was actually...she actually was...

Quiet.

Dawn was now traveling with Paul. Dawn wasn't a book person, but Paul was. He enjoyed a good book every now and then, as long as it wasn't all romance-y and mushy. Those were Dawn's type of books, but not his. He _despised_ romance books.

Anyways...enough about books. This was about Dawn being quiet. For _once_!

Dawn and Paul had just recently left the town's library. Paul had some thick horror/fantasy book in his hands, while Dawn, who was caught up in the 'Stephanie Meyer's Vampire Novels' addiction had her face buried in the book.

Paul wouldn't have found this strange except for one thing...or a few things: One, Dawn at least made one comment about what's going on in the book, whether it's a delighted scream (OMG! THEY KISSED!), an angry outbrust (THAT JACKASS! BREAKING UP WITH MIA-CHAN!), sad moaning (Why...? Why did he have to die...? WHYYY?!), etc. But this time...not a sound.

All was quiet.

Oh, and number two: she kept stealing glances his way, looking at him oddly, strangely... It made him almost nervous. And this was Paul we're talking about, so it was bad.

"What's with you? Usually you say or shout something while reading." Paul finally said, after hours of continued silence.

"Huh? What do you mean? This book is just really good, that's all!" Dawn replied, burying her face once again in the thick, dark volume.

"How come everybody's obsess with those stupid books? They're not that good...." Coming from the mouth of somebody who hates romance books.

"How would you know?!" Dawn replied angrily. "You never read the books!"

She made a point. "So?"

Another long silence droned on as Dawn continued reading the book. Her eyes went back and forth, back and forth every time she read a new line. Sometimes she bit her lip sofly and her eyes widen. Sometimes her mouth opened slightly as if she was gasping. And sometimes...sometimes her shoulders dropped as if she was sighing. But still...

Everything was quiet.

"Why are you being so quiet?" He tried again.

She sighed, and closed her book. He could now see the Twilight cover: a dark cover with pale hands holding a blood-red apple on it. She brushed a strand of midnight blue hair behind her ears and gave a small, very small smile.

"I'm just...thinking."

"About what exactly?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

She took a long deep breath. She kept her eyes on the book cover, not even daring to look at him. "Err..." She mumbled, looking shyly away from him. A blush crept onto her face.

"What?" What is she thinking about that she's being so quiet? He wondered, raising an eyebrow at the young blunette.

"I was...thinking...about," Another deep breath.

"I was thinking about you..." she admitted, finally daring to look at him.

He was actually quite shock. She was thinking about him? "Why?"

A mixture of feelings churned in his stomach, those feelings mainly just being shock and confusion, mixed with a little bit of...happiness and gratitude. Hell knows why the last two though...

"Uh..." The girl mumbled. "It's just that...in a way...Edward, the male character from here, reminds me of you a lot."

That was insulting. From what he had heard from Reggie, who had once been part of the Twilight addiction, Edward sounded like a preppy pretty boy who happened to sparkle. How insulting...

"I mean, for one, you both have dark eyes..." She mumbled, twiddling nervously with her fingers. A grin brightened her face suddenly, "And you both -"

"Dawn," Paul growled, not in the mood for teasing. Curse those evil fangirls...

Another long silence followed.

"Why are you being so quiet again?" Paul questioned, yawning noisily.

Dawn grinned. "No real reason. Why? You don't like it when I'm quiet?" she challenged, giggling.

He raised an eyebrow. "No...it's just strange when you're quiet."

"Well, I'm not quiet now. Actually, right now I'm pretty excited because I just got to the part where Bella and Edward kiss! You want to hear about it?" she asked eagerly, grinning ear to ear now.

"No."

"Oh well. I'll tell you anyway!" she chirped.

Paul groaned. He studied the way she grinned at him, her blue eyes shining. "Dawn, would you shut up."

"Make me."

Paul smirked. "Fine."

Dawn frowned. "How are you going to do that, exa...ctly..." She murmured, her heart stuttering as she felt a pair of lips touch hers.

"...Paul?" She mumbled, touching where Paul's lips recently were: on hers. They were there for only a second, but it was enough to make her be quiet.

"That's how." He grumbled, that smirk still on his face. "And I'll do it again everytime you won't be quiet."

Again, Dawn didn't say anything. She had nothing to say. And if she were to open her mouth at the second, she was sure what she would say.

"Wow." She breathed.

* * *

**_Paul is evil. Making Dawn be quiet by giving her a small kiss on the lips! xD_**

**_Review please._**


	18. R: Roark's Ribbon

**R is for Ribbon**

---

Shipping: Mossshipping/Roark x Gardenia

---

Most people (sane people, anyways) give you a ring when they propose for the one they love. But no, Roark went to the next level. He gave his lovely (hopefully) soon-to-be-wife something much more special than a ring. And that something would be a...

* * *

"RIBBON?!" Gardenia shrieked, grabbing the ribbon from Roark's hands. "A _ribbon_?" She looked curiously at Roark. "I thought you were going to propose to me finally... I guess I was wrong, hm?" Her eyes shone sadly as she looked at Roark.

"Huh? Gardenia, I _was _proposing!" Roark exclaimed, an offended look taking place on his face.

Gardenia turned her attention to the tattered wine red ribbon in her hand, blinked, then faced Roark once more. "Really?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, really Gardenia!" Roark yelled, desperation taking place in his voice and face. "This ribbon is really special to me, Gardenia."

Gardenia sighed, letting her shoulders drop in defeat. "Just couldn't give me a ring..." she mumbled quietly so Roark wouldn't here her. "Alright Roark, how is a... special ribbon, hm?"

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me about a week before she died." Roark explained, a hint of sadness in his dark eyes.

"I'm sorry Roark," Gardenia said, hugging him.

"I'm fine. Anyways, my Grandma's husband, my Grandpa I guess, gave her this ribbon on their wedding day, telling her how much he loves her. Want to know how long their marriage lasted? Over fifty years. And if they had the chance, I'm sure their marriage would have lasted the rest of eternity along with their love."

Gardenia had to smile at this short little story. "That's a sweet story, Roark." she told her red-haired fiancé, hugging him tighter.

She laid her head on his chest, watching the sunset from the grassy cliff-hill they stood on. She listened to the rhythmic hum of the combees working, and the melodic singing and chirping of the bird pokemon.

"You know what, Roark?" she asxked, looking at the ribbon she held between her fingers again. "Who needs a wedding ring?" She smiled at Roark who hugged her even tighter as a thank you. He helped her tie the old ribbon around her short silky hair, putting it in a tiny ponytail.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. "So does your hair with the ribbon now in it."

She laughed lightly. "Leave it to you though, to give me a ribbon rather than a ring as a way of proposing to me." She snuggled deeper into his chest. "I was imagining a ring when you proposed to me, but... a ribbon will have to do."

* * *

Most people wears a wedding ring on their ring finger when they're married, Gardenia Stonerd however, wears a ribbon in her hair when Roark and her got married.

* * *

**_I decided to have "Stonerd" be Roark's last name. In this chapter, anyway. This chapter was pretty short, too. Sorry! ^.^;_**

**_Review, please. And thanks for the reviews! ^.^_**


	19. S: Selfish of Love

**S is for Self**

---

Shipping: Ikarishipping/PADL/ShinHika/Pawn

---

He was selfish.

Completely, absolutely, without a doubt in mind, plain selfish.

"You never let me go out with my friends!" She screamed one day. "I have a life, too, ya know?! I have a right to socialize with my friends!"

Yup, selfish.

But, to him, it was for a good reason. A reason she didn't understand, and probably never will understand. The reason was simple enough, though honestly it was also very complicated. It was especially complicated when you mixed Paul with the reason.

...It was because he was jealous, scared.

Of what...?

Jealous of those around her, those who made her laugh, made her smile big, made her so... happy. And of course, her friends included Ash, her ex-traveling partner, and her... ex-crush. He knew of the crush she use to have on the raven-haired teen, and every time he thought of it, it made him hate him even more.

And scared of what?

Of losing her. To someone else. To someone better, nicer, handsomer than him. Somebody that would treat her better, somebody that was all she wanted him to be. Somebody...nicer to pokemon.

He was selfish and he knew it.

But it wasn't _just_ because he was jealous for her, or scared of losing her to someone else. It was also because he needed her. He, _Paul,_ needed her, _Dawn._

He craved for her kisses, to feel her warm lips on his. He yearned to touch her silk-like hair, tangling his fingers in her blue locks. To have her breathe warmly on his ears as she talked to him, giggling softly as he teased her...

He glared at her, his voice soft as he said, "You don't understand."

This just made her more outraged. "Understand?! Understand?! Understand what?!"

He glared at the floor as he balled up his fists, and whispered, "Why...Why I do."

"Do...? Do what?" She asked, glaring at him.

He forced himself to smirk as he said, "Why I'm so selfish of you." He hugged her, picking her up from the ground as she laughed madly as he did so, then kissing her softly on the forehead.

They always made up this way, but he knew she still wanted to know why, and still wanted justice for her socializing hours.

So one day, he told her in a bitter-sour tone:

"I'm selfish of you, because I'm scared of losing you."

This confused her. "Scared of losing me?" Her voice was quiet, but questioning. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

"I'm scared...of losing you..." This was so un-Paul like. The quiet, caring, sorrowful sound that came from his mouth he talked... "To men better than me, men who actually do what you like, such as treat their pokemon fairly.

Dawn blinked in understanding, then laughed. "You're not going to lose me, Paul. I love you, and only you. Nobody else. I promise," she said sincerely, placing her hand on her heart.

She walked over to him, smiling as she laid her head on his well-built chest. She looked up, and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder, her fingers intertwining into his purple hair, the other hand pulling him gently towards her as she kissed his lips softly. She kissed him again, this time on his forehead. She laid her head back on his chest, closing her eyes.

He closed his eyes too, stroking Dawn's hair smoothly.

Maybe she did love him and only him, but that didn't mean he would stop being selfish. He smirked at this last part of his thought, chuckling quietly.

Afterall, they weren't yet married, so he didn't have to be _selfless_. _**Yet**_, anyways.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late-ish update. Well, it wasn't really late, but I wanted to get this chapter up earlier. :( Of course though I've been somewhat busy and have been trying to get sort of ahead on a big science project due right before my spring break, so...the updates well be slower than I would like. However, I already know what I'm going to do for the next chapter, so it may be a faster update. We'll see._**

**_Reviews would be greatly appreciated._**


	20. T: Not Enough Time

**T is for Time**

**---**

Shipping: Pokeshipping/AAML;

---

There was just never enough time...

The next time I saw him I felt my world take flight, floating into space as I watched that smile overtake his face. It was as if I was floating inside a bubble, or rather, that bubble was inside of me. The bubble just got bigger and bigger, it felt ready to pop from excitement. Was it really possible to actually feel this happy?

But its true what they say, time really does fly by when you're having fun. Why couldn't time just go in slow motion for now on when I'm with Ash, that way I get more time to enjoy us being together again, while time just flies by when he's away from me? It was as if the world and time hated me! Well, I blame Dialga and Palkia for that. Stupid legendaries...

What time didn't even bother to tell me though was certain lives were numbered...

* * *

She didn't even see it coming.

The shadow just came down on her, took her by surprise. She remembered howling in pain, she remembered the blood flowing from her arms, feel the throbs of the fresh bruises on her skin. The impact crushing and breaking her bones...

"MISTY!!" An angelic voice yelled in alarm, racing towards her. _"MISTY!!"_ Again. It was a voice she thought she would never hear again, a voice just too sweet.

---

_Beeep._

"Mist?" A voice, as sweet as chocolate, called out.

_Beeeeeeeeeep._

"Misty?" The voice got closer, that swet, sweet voice.

_Beeeeeep._

What was that beeping sound?

"Is she alright?" "Is she dead?!" "What happened?" "She was hit!" _"Misty!"_ The voice sobbed. The voice stood out from all the rest.

She struggled to open her eyes, and when she did, everything was white. A bright, bright light. A blinding light that hurted her eyes.

"Mist!?!" The voice yelled again. She felt a cold hand touch her arm, and she heard sirens from far away.

"Everybody steer clear!" A manly voice yelled, pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered around the carrot top.

"OMG! Is my sister DEAD?!" A valley-girl voice wailed. "Miss, I need you to leave!" The voice said in a stern voice. "She's my sister! I'm not leaving her!" There was a dialing sound and then the valley girl said, "Violet, Lily! Come quick! Misty, She-she's been hit by a car!"

_"Misty!" _

"I wanna be with you..." She whispered, so quietly nobody heard her but one person, a tear rolling down her cheek. "But I don't want to leave just yet..."

A car door slammed. "Is she going to be alright?!" Misty heard Volet ask, rushing to her little sister's side. "Misty, don't leave! We love you!" Lily pleaded. Tears kissed Misty's skin and she shivered in pain.

How much time did she have left before she stopped breathing?

"We have to give her CPR!"

_"Misty! Misty! Misty!"_ He yelled, touching her arm gently, then touching her cheeks.

"You left me..." She murmured, just a breath of cool air.

"CLEAR!" Lights went in and out, in and out, voices drowning out. All voices, except one.

**(Earlier that day)**

Misty shook as she read the newspaper, tears sliding down her cheeks. Every breath was a struggle as she read farther on. Every breath, slow and desperate, desperate for this all just to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

"NO!" She screamed, throwing down the newspaper, throwing it down on a glass of milk. The milk got knocked down, and it spilled over the floor. "NO NO NO!"

She screamed the word, crying endlessly as she ran up the stairs. "NO NO NO! IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T BE! PLEASE, IT CAN'T BE!" she sobbed, starting to pak her clothes in a huge brown suitcase. "...why?" She whimpered.

Three minutes later, she was hit by a car.

"I can't go without you..." she thought to herself, surrounded by a cloak of a blinding white that seemed to glow. "And I won't go on without you." She breathed, opening her eyes.

"Misty..." Ash breathed, spotting the red haired beauty, her hair even wavier and possibly more beautiful, her cerulean eyes sparkling in glee as she spotted him.

"Ash!" She yelled, running towards him, her arms opened as she embraced him, burying her face in his sweet-smelling hair. "I thought you were gone forever..." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

_"Misty!" _Daisy sobbed, leaning over Misty's limp figure.

_"I'm sorry miss, but your sister is dead. I'm sorry." _The paramedic apologized, his eyes sad as he watched the blond valley girl sob her heart out along with Lily and Violet.

Misty turned away from Ash, watching her sisters sob over her. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, walking over to the sensational three. "But, I couldn't go on without him."

She smiled, and turned back to Ash, giving him a peck on the lips. "My time breathing was up the moment Ash's time was up." she whispered, stroking his raven hair.

* * *

**_Okay, in case nobody understands this chapter: At the beginning it was Misty's POV of her and Ash dating. Then, after the linebreak, Ash was dead and she read about it in the newspaper. Misty got upset and packed up then left, but she got hit by a car when crossing the road because she wasn't watching where she was going (wasn't suicide) and then Misty went unconscious though she could hear other's voices, including Ash's, and then she died. _**

**_That's as simples as I can make it ^^; Also, I sort of based this chapter on the music video "Someday". I started writing this chapter then I realized I was making it like the music video. But it's also different in a lot of ways, too. 'Nuff said, review please. ^^_**


	21. U: Unimportant News

**U is for Unimportant**

**---**

Shipping: Senirasushipping/Candice x Volkner; Hints of Mossshipping/Roark x Gardenia

---

A young girl with twin braids stood outside in the cold, wearing nothing but a smile and clothes you would never expect someone to wear out in a blizzard. Though she looked only around sixteen or eighteen, she was really twenty-two, going on twenty-three in a few months.

"Volkner!" she greeted happily, hugging the blond gym leader. Volkner grimaced slightly from the dark gym leader's tight hug, and also from embarrassment from her hugging him in public.

She pulled away after a good minute and a half, still smiling happily. "C'mon, let's go!" she cheered, taking his hand as she led the 25-year old to her gym.

"How can you wear skirts that short in weather this cold?" He grumbled, flinching as the snow from the blizzard slapped at his face and bit his hands through his mittens.

"Hm? Cold? This isn't cold! This weather is warm for Snowpoint City!" She exclaimed, unlocking the gym's door. "Well, here we are! Roark and Gardenia should be here soon."

"Are the other's here already?" He questioned, taking off his blue jacket to reveal his gray sweater which showed off his muscles quite nicely.

Candice looked away with a blush, ignoring a tingling, soothing feeling that tickled her stomach. "Yup; Fantina and Byron, Maylene and Wake...then of course, Flint, Aaron and all the others minus Gardenia and Roark."

She twisted her gold ring around her finger nervously, an anxious grin still painted on her face.

"Hey Volkner," came Byron's gruff voice as he chugged down a can of rootbeer. Volkner just raised his hand in to show he heard him, then muttered a hoarse, "Hey" himself.

"Hey, Buddy," Volkner's fiery red afro hair friend, Flint greeted, slapping Volkner on the back in a friendly way.

"Brr-rrrrr-rr!" Roark shivered from head to toe, his face having a very, very light blue tinge to it. Roark didn't even bother to take off his jacket; instead, he just hugged it closer in an attempt to get warmer.

"G-geez, Candice! How can you live in such a cold place?" Gardenia asked, shivering, though not as bad as her dorky red-hair miner husband, shoving her fuzzy blue gloved hands in her pocket.

Roark nodded in agreement, still too shock from the cold to manage speaking words.

Candice just laughed, replying in a teasing tone, "I guess I'm just cold-blooded, eh? I was born here, and lived here my whole life, so it's not really a surprise I'm use to the cold."

"Anyway, why did you bring us here?" Maylene, the pink hair, fighting-type pokemon specialist questioned. She cocked her head to the side, and then continued eating her potato salad, still awaiting Candice's reply.

Volkner sighed, frowning at Candice. "Are you sure you want to tell them? After all, it's not like they will care."

Candice just continued grinning, still twisting her ring around her finger. "What? Are you saying the news is _unimportant?_" she teased, a bit of an edge to her tone.

Volkner sighed again, but said nothing. He sat down next to Candice, beginning to poke at the food on his plate.

"Well, the reason I called you all over here..." Candice began, refusing to let Volkner's sour attitude affect the happiness she felt at the moment at what she was about to announce to everybody else. "Is that Volkner and I have something important to us to announce."

"Wait a minute, you TWO?" Gardenia asked, a frown taking place on her face. Soon though, that frown turned into a mischievous grin, and Gardenia had to hold back giggles at her next thoughts. She forced herself to remain silent, and to not say what she wanted so badly to ask.

Volkner blushed as Candice mentioned his name, but he forced himself to remain calm. He now stood up along with the ice-type specialist, and he cleared his throat nervously. It was Candice who continued though.

"As you may or may not know Volkner and I have been together for a while..." Candice started, still grinning.

"You toof werz nating?" Byron asked through a mouthful of smashed potatoes, some gravy dripping off his chin. Candice struggled not to make a face at the scene, and eventually just looked away.

"Why did you never tell us?" Gardenia asked, hurt that her best friend failed to mention this piece of information to her.

"Volkner thought it wasn't important, that it wouldn't matter to you." Candice asked, now openly holding Volkner's hand, standing closer to him too. Volkner again blushed from embarrassment, and tried his best to avoid Flint's mischievous, teasing expression.

"...and after a while, Volkner proposed to me and we got married!" Candice continued, now showing off her diamond encrusted gold ring.

"Congratulations, Candice!" Gardenia squealed, her face turning cherry red in excitement for her best friend. "When did it happen?"

Candice thought for a second, putting her finger to her chin. "A year and a half ago; we've been married for about ten months."

"WHAT?! How come you never told ME?" Gardenia exclaimed, pouting. "How come I didn't get to be your bridesmaid?"

"Yeah!" Flint shouted. "I thought we made a deal, Volkner! I be your best man, you be mine!" Volkner's face turned even redder from embarrassment, and he muttered a curse under his breath.

Candice shrugged, not caring for all the attention she was receiving. "Same reason as before; Volkner thought of it as unimportant."

"Figures...." Flint muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But now!" Candice chirped, clapping her hands together. "We have even bigger, BETTER news!"

"Well, was is it?" Fantina asked rather impatiently, her hands folded up anxiously.

Candice's grin grew even bigger. She hugged Volkner, and then yelled, "I'm pregnant!" Volkner flushed an even deeper red from the murmur of excitement and happiness, plus from the embarrassing things Flint was shouting towards him.

"_Merveilleux!_That is such great news, Candice!" Fantina yelled, now hugging Candice. "I'm so happy for you! Is it a boy or girl?"

Candice shrugged. "Volkner didn't think it was important; he wants to be surprised!" She said, receiving even more hugs from Maylene and Gardenia.

Cynthia chuckled, smiling as too hugged Candice and then congratulated her. "Do you want to be surprised?"

Candice giggled. "Yeah...kind of. It doesn't really matter to me whether it's a boy or a girl, so that's why I don't mind having to wait! I would like to se when it's due, but Volkner thinks it's..."

"Unimportant." Cynthia finished for her, suppressing another chuckle.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait! D: I've been very busy lately._**

**_Uh, review please? ^^;_**


	22. V: Visiting Old Memories

**V is for Visit**

**---**

Shipping: Ikarishipping/PADL/DawnxPaul/ _slightly _anti-Cavaliershipping-ish

---

A crisp wind greeted Paul in the face. In one hand, he held his baby daughter, Kokoro, who was only one and half years old. Her purple curls bounced as he walked. Her big blue eyes examined everything with interest as they walked on and on, past the spooky gray trees with the crooked branches, going farther and farther into the woods.

He stopped abruptly, resting in front wooden cross.

"I was a fool to think I could just let you go...." Paul whisped after a few minutes of a stale silence.

Only the howling of the wind answered him, along with a flurry of snow that smacked him in the face.

"I thought that if I got rid of everything that once belonged to you, I would forget about you, that all the guilt of all the pain I've caused you would just go away." He leaned down, touching the soft, moist, snow-soaked ground between his fingers.

"I miss you every day and every night. I dream of being with you every night, I dream of kissing you just one more time. A dream is a wish, and I wish I could just_... touch_ you_, see_ you, just one more time. Hold you in my arm and know you are _mine_ and not..."

_"His."_ He hissed, his whole body starting to shake, from anger and despair.

"Why did I let you go? Why did I think I would be happier without you? I was wrong, okay. Wrong, wrong, wrong! And I'm too much of a coward to admit it to your face!" He shouted, his voice echoing slightly in the forest. "If I knew where you were, I would say I was sorry, I might even beg for you to take me back. I would do anything, just to actually have you back."

More snow hit him in the face, causing his eyes to water.

Supposedly.

"I don't know what you see in Gary Oak anyway. Sure he's a great poet, but what use is poetry? Spiky-haired arrogant jacka—" He stopped, suddenly remembering the words his innocent little daughter shouldn't hear just yet.

"I couldn't bear the thought of seeing yo everytime I saw something you use to have. I also couldn't bear the thought of throwing anything that was yours away. Too painful. So instead, I just put it all in a box and buried it..." He whispered to himself like every other time he visited the cross. "Sort of like my own personal... grave for my memories of you... of us."

He smiled sadly at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I'm truly sorry. If I could turn back the clock and go back to that date, I promise you, I wouldn't have told you to leave. I wouldn't have made you cry like that, I wouldn't have told you...all those mean things. I'm so sorry. So very sorry." He whispered.

The once-harsh wind stopped to just a gentle breeze.

"Oh well. You're probably happier with him anyway." His voice cracked, and he instantly cursed himself for being so weak and revealing so much emotion.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered one last time after another cutting silence, turning away from the grave of his and Dawn's memories. "Forgive me."

"I already have." A soft femine voice whispered.

Paul's eyes snapped open, revealing his blood-shot coal black eyes. His mouth dried as he saw his ex-wife after so long, and he struggled not to smile after seeing the pale-skinned blue-haired beauty again.

She looked the same as she always did, maybe even more beautiful. Her navy blue hair was being blown everywhere by the winter wind which of course was covered up from the same white beanie-hat with the pink pokeball logo on it. Her matching blue eyes shone in happiness from the words she heard her ex spoke.

"You heard what I said?" He asked softly.

She nodded, pressing her thin lips together so she wouldn't burst into a smile.

A warm, only slightly awkward silence followed. Finally, unable to hold back her giddy excitement she hugged Paul, kissing him and Kokoro gently on the head.

Paul wrapped one of his arms around her, holding her tightly as she death-hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He whispered again and again, kissing her genty on her thin pink lips.

"I know." Dawn said, grinning as she finally pulled away from him, wiping a tear of joy away.

"But wait," Paul frowned. "What about _Gary._" He spoke the name like it was acid on his tongue. Which in a way, it was acid on his tongue.

Dawn frowned too. "We broke up. He said I was too _mopey_." She tried to smile, but it turned out looking like she ate something sour, like lemon juice.

Paul sighed. "That's my fault, right?"

Dawn grinned for real this time. "Not any more!" She kissed him again, then took Kokoro from his arms, rocking her gently in her arms. "I've missed you guys...." She whispered.

Paul smiled. "Then don't ever leave again." His voice was gentle but also stern.

Hey, he may have been a jerk to her while they were both ten, treated her badly (no, not abuse or anything; just emotional things, mind you) as a husband, but he still loved her and needed her. And that didn't mean he couldn't show a little emotion _once_ in a while.

Err, right?

* * *

**_Yeah, I know Paul is pretty OOC, but you're gonna have to deal with it. :P_**

**_Review please! =D_**


End file.
